Resident Evil 5: Shadows Of Raccoon City
by Tiger Sword Man
Summary: Evil never sleeps and never dies... It just regrows someplace hidden.... Resident EvilxNaruto Crossover TsuXoc, NaruXSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello World, It's me again, Tiger Sword Man, and this time I think its time to make something scary.

What comes to mind when I say these words?

T-virus…

Outbreak…

Zombies…

S.T.A.R.S. …

Nothing?

Then your nothing but the SHITFUCKS OF THE WORLD!!!!

I'M TALKING ABOUT RESIDENT EVIL, YOU MORONS!!!

That's right, I'm making a Resident Evil/Naruto crossover story now!

For those of you who failed your RE history class, I went ahead and found a Plot Analysis from Marleone (I'm Terribly Sorry! I tried to send you anE-Mail for permission!) That should help you understand. (These are her or his EXACT Words, NOT MINE!!!)

Resident Evil took place in the mid-western part of the United

States, in Raccoon City. A city controlled mostly by a renowned international

pharmaceuticals called Umbrella Incorporated. Besides their business in the

pharmaceuticals, little that everyone knew about its true agenda, and that

is conducting reseach in the field of bio genetics to create Bio Organic

Weapons for warfare development. Their theory was conducted first by the

two founders of Umbrella Inc. namely Ozwell E. Spencer and Alexander Ashford

in the middle of the 20th century (1950s)Their breakthrough had opened up

to the possibility of using pharmacy, combined with bio genetics in the

field of military purposes, and so Umbrella Inc. was founded to cover up

their research, since it was stated in the "Biological Weapons Prohibition

Pact" that it was illegal to study viruses as weapons. Many firms under

Umbrella have begun to develop different kinds of viruses, based from

Ashford and Ozwell's first research and succeeded in improving their first

research. More than that, they helped in the construction of Raccoon City,

to settle their base of operations there, by giving them donations and man

power in the construction of buildings and railways. Little the mayor knew

about Umbrella's true intentions and continued to accept their good faith

and intentions for the city. Umbrella also spreads their influence over

the city by hiring people, and letting their people work for establishments

there. Over the years of Umbrella's progress in their field of research,

they had been successful but both to their ideal of mass producing the

perfect B.O.W. Until the start of the Spencer incident that started the

countdown of Raccoon City in the end of Septmenber 1998

1.0 Spencer Estate Incident \\

(Before RE0 and RE1) \\

\\

May 11 (Monday)

The first major T-Virus outbreak happens inside the Spencer Estate

(and in RE0, it was revealed that James Marcus was the one responsible

for the spread of the virus). The researchers implemented precautionary

measures immediately and ordered everyone to wear biohazard suits. Medical

examinations were also conducted to know who's positive or not. Everything

inside the mansion goes haywire and different creatures began to emerge,

from sharks (Neptune) to the giant plant (Plant 42) not to mention their

guinea pigs who now roams around the mansion. The residents of the mansion

decides to flee but Umbrella stopped them to, in fear of squealing their

accident that would eventually lead to their exposure to the public. Those

who attempted were shot dead on the spot. Communications outside the

mansion were cut, and slowly they succumbed to the virus' effects. One

by one, the residents of the Spencer mansion died, soon to wake up as

zombie eating creatures.

(From: Nicholai's Report, RE Gun Survivor)

May 14 (Thursday)

Due to the number of guinea pigs that the researchers were conducting

their experiments with, Umbrella's disposal system in their Dead Factory

inside Raccoon City has been installed. Using a special kind of gas, it can

decompress the cells of the guinea pigs that they finished experimenting

with. But by the manager's report, it isn't 100 efficient.

(From: Manager's Diary, RE3)

May 20 (Wednesday)

Mutilated remains of a female hiker were found by the banks of the

river in Arklay Mountains, by by-passers. Raccoon Police assumed it to be

an animal atatck since the victim were found with supposed to be teeth

marks and mutilated arms.

(From: Raccoon Times, RE1)

May 27 (Wednesday)

One week later, Raccoon Times published the attack that happened by the

Marble River. The people of Raccoon City heard the first case of one of the

bizzare murder case that's happening in the outsirts of the city.

(From: Raccoon Times, RE1)

June 3 (Thursday)

Researchers who survived some of the cullings in Spencer estate locked

themselves in their quarters, hoping that they would be safe inside. But

some of them, who realized that it was inevitable to hide forever and since

they were infected, some of them chose to end their life rather than to

turn to zombies. Some of them had written their final words and wills to

their love ones, hoping that their letters would be found by their love

ones and expose the incident that happened to them to the public. With their

creations roaming around, they've got no chance to escape and the mansion

soon turned into a haunted one. No one escaped alive to report the incident

to the police, thanks to the strict implementation of blackout inside.

(From: Researcher's Will and Researcher's Letter, RE1)

June 7 (Sunday)

Due to Umbrella Dead Factory's inefficient System Disposal, the number

of dead guinea pigs in the Dead Factory began to increase, that the manager

of the factory cannot cope up with the number of bodies to be disposed.

The manager tried to consult with the laboratory staff about his opinions

but he was ignored.

(From: Manager's Diary, RE3)

June 8 (Monday)

John, one of the head researchers on Spencer Estate write his final

will to his girlfriend Ada Wong, and to make the incident that happened

to them, be known to the public. Ada Wong haven't got the chance to read

his letter.

(From: Researcher's Letter, RE1)

June 15 (Monday)

The Secretary of Chief Brian Irons, accidentally stumbled on her boss'

hideous secrets. Chief Irons, head of the Raccoon Police Department, had

been taking bribes from Umbrella and supposably where he gets his money

to buy exotic and expensive paintings that teh secretary sees inside his

office. Realizing what she had discovered, she thought her life would be

in danger if Chief Irons would ever find out about her, snooping into

Iron's affairs.

(From: Secretary's Diary B, RE2)

June 16 (Tuesday)

The Raccoon Weekly magazine published an article pertaining to the

mysterious attackers that probably causing the bizzare incidents, happen

ing in the outskirts of the city. Based from by-passers and those who

have seen it, doglike creatures with ferocious attitude that attacks in

groups may probably be tha cause of this.

(From: Raccoon Times, RE1)

July 9 (Thursday)

The Raccoon Times reported that the RPD would be closing down the

road to the Arklay Forest due to the bizzare incidents that's

consecutively happening there and to prevent the people from going

there. RPD conducted a thorough investigation team to search the area

for clues. But since the area was too big for the police to handle,

they enlisted RPD's special team S.T.A.R.S. to help them in their

investigation. Meanwhile, some of the townspeople reported to RPD some

creatures lurking around Raccoon City.

(From: 'Raccoon Times' RE1)

2nd week of July

Due to the Spencer Incident, The Special Committee on Disasters of

Umbrella's Raccoon Special Research Department sends a notice to

Umbrella's Sanitation Department.

(From: Fax, RE Remake)

July 14 (Tuesday)

Umbrella investigates the abandoned Arklay Mountains Laboratory.

(From: Passenger's Diary, RE0)

July 16 (Thursday)

Umbrella's Dead Factory can't cope up with the number of bodies

to be disposed in the past few days and predicted that the Disposal

System's efficiency would gradually drop, till they can't process the

dead bodies anymore, which would cause infection to them. Umbrella

suspended B.O.W. Type -Y139's test production and pulled out its staff

to conduct the investigation of the abandoned Arklay Mountains

laboratory.

(From: Passenger's Diary, RE0)

July 19 (Sunday)

Media had become aware of the bizzare accidents happening in

the outsirts of the city. The Raccoon City newspapers and TV stations

were full of reports about it. At this point, the city's became alarmed

with the continuous strange attacks that the police can't seems to

solve and began to question their own safety in the city.

(From: Passenger's Diary, RE0)

July 22 (Wednesday; 2:13 am)

Captain Albert Wesker, head of the RPD S.T.A.R.S and also

affiliated with Umbrella, receives orders from 'White Umbrella' about

the lab's destruction, wiping off all the evidence, collecting sample

specimen of their research there, and luring of S.T.A.R.S. inside the

Spencer estate to combat Tyrant and obtain combat data from it.

(From: Orders in RE1).

Wesker, pitched in S.T.A.R.S.'s Bravo team first to investigate the

Arklay mountains.. the start of Resident Evil 0 (RE0)

July 23 (Thursday)

-Twilight-

As the Bravo team flies over the Arkalay mountains, the chopper

experienced an engine failure. They were forced to go for an emergency

landing in the forest. Meanwhile, leeches began to attack a passing MP

vehicle in the Arklay mountains, killing all of the police there. Billy

Coen, an ex-convict, being transported for his execution escaped and made

it to a train nearby. Bravo team somehow succesfully made a rough landing

despite the case and made it in one piece. Bravo team quickly emerged from

the chopper. Rebecca gave a "thumbs-up" salute to the pilot Kevin before

going. Kevin responded with a salute and shut the door. As Enrico ordered

them to search for clues, Rebecca found an overturned Military Police

vehicle. As they illuminate their flashlights towards the truck, they were

surprised to see dead bodies of soldiers lying around. Oozing slime slips

through the truck. Rebecca found a file from an open case and learned that

a prisoner, named ex-Lt. Billy Coen presumably the one who killed all of

these soldiers. They've also learned that this guy is being transported

for execution. Realizing their current situation, they continued their

search.

Just then Rebecca hears a loud thud behind her. She turns around

to see a still train. Believing the sound could came from there, Rebecca

searched the train. Just then voices start to get louder as she moves

nearer. Unsure whether there are people in there, Rebecca spoke and

introduced herself. Just then she reaized that the man in the chair was

already dead and the voices that she heard was coming off from a radio

beside him. As she was picking up the radio, the man in the chair rose

and tried to reach her. Fear-strucked, Rebecca fled, just to see the dead

people, now as zombies, moving towards her, blocking her way. Just as

she was clearing her way through the situation, Billy Coen appeared,

pointing his gun at Rebecca. She presumed he was the prisoner whom

they've learned earlier. Billy, knowing she was with S.T.A.R.S. holster

his gun and left. Rebecca tried to arrest her but Billy just showed her

his left hand with a broken handcuff and left, leaving Rebecca. Just then,

Edward crashed himself through the window, gravely wounded. He warned

Rebecca the forest swarming with zombies and eventually died in her arms.

Just then dogs came crashing though the window. Rebecca managed to bet

them somehow. Enrico contacted her on the radio and explained to her

about the fugitive, killing 23 people and institutionalized. Realizing

her situation, she went on to pretend she didnt know, when Billy showed

up. He asked for her cooperation to escape since they are in the same

tight situation. Rebecca, who just heard Enrico's message, became

nervous and declined Billy's offer, saying that she can take care of

herself and demand to treat her with respect. Billy, provoking her told

her to move ahead and see what she can do up ahead. Rebecca ascend the

stairs and saw a possible survivor, an old man sitting in the car. She

approached him to see if he's alright. She shook his shoulders and the

man turned his head...well..until it rolls off his head and drops on

the floor. To much of her surprise, the man's body collapse as if it

were made of slime, well, it was and leeches began to pour from the

slime. It reassembled itself to form a human like figure and started

to attack Rebecca. She somehow managed to kill it and leeches poured

and began attacking her, covering her entire body. She falls to the floor,

shaking off the leeches. Billy who was approaching them, wiped out the

leeches on the floor but some of them escaped. Rebecca, still catching

up her breath gave him a thumbs up. Just then a voice singing can be

heard. Outside, they saw the leeches were gathering on a man in cloak.

Then the train just came to life. To investigate about it, Billy asked

Rebecca to go to the first engine car to see who had started off the

train. Finally, Rebecca decided to accept Billy's offer to cooperate.

Later did they know that is was the soldiers that was sent by Umbrella

that started the train.

They went on top of the train to fix the lights in the dining car.

As soon as they were finished, a masss of slime oozed beneath the wire

and jumped out to Billy. They avoided its attack but they fell down

below. Later did tehy know that they were trapped inside. with no

other choice, they investigated the place, to get to the control room.

Meanwhile, Wesker, who was in command of the soldiers of Umbrella,

gave orders to those who were on the train to destroy it and leave no

evidence regarding the leakage that happened in the mansion. Birkins,

who was with him, still wonders how the virus have leaked in the

mansion, and as well as the train since it was miles away. Before

Wesker confirmed their position, the soldier was attacked from

behind by the leeches, covering up his entire body. He fought in

agony and submachine gun rounds were the only sound Wesker heard.

Another soldier also came out of the control room but he was overwhelmed

by the leeches. As Rebecca and Billy reaches them, the train engine

was severely damaged and they need to apply on the brakes. As Rebecca

was going to the rear end to activate the control system for the brakes,

she was flushed to see Edward, now one of the zombies that she has to

kill. They managed to put on the brakes of the train, but there's a

near dead end barricade up ahead. The brake somehow slows the train

for a bit but still it wasn't enough. The train derailed from its

tracks and crashed its side into the tunnel ahead. Billy and Rebecca,

somehow, managed to survive the crash but barely injured. They went

their way, only to stumble into Umbrella's Research Center at the end

of the tunnel. Little they know that Birkins and Wesker, were watching

and observing them by surveilance cameras. Rebecca saw a portrait

of Umbrella's first general manager, Dr. James Marcus. Just then,

they were startled to hear a loud voice in the hallway. Rebecca and

Billy tried to find its source. It was Dr. Marcus. Wesker and Birkins,

who also heard the voice, suddenly were surprise to see in their

monitor, a picture of the cloaked man. He said that he was the one

responsible for the spread of the virus in the mansion and on the train

in revenge to Umbrella. Wesker and Birkins still cannot believe what

they just heard. As the cloaked man sang, the leeches, as if responding

to his voice, formed a man that Rebecca saw on the train. Birkins,

recognizing that it was Dr. Marcus, the cloaked man accused them of

murdering Dr. Marcus ten years ago. Wesker was furious as the man laughs

hysterically.

At this point, Billy and Rebecca were going along and beginning to

cooperate with each other. At the same time, the cloaked man, whom they

heard earlier, were also monitoring them on his screen. Birkins, realized

that if the cloaked man was indeed Dr. Marcus, then the conspiracy

between Dr. MArcus and Spencer would eventually bring up Umbrella's

downfall, losing their jobs in the process. Wesker, on the other hand

stuck to the plan of luring members of the S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion

and let them fight Tyrant and the monsters crawling tehre to acquire

combat data from it. He also would like to make preparations for his

farewell incident to Umbrella. Birkins, who refuse to abandon his work

said he would need ample of time to complete his work on the new prototype

of T-Virus, the G-Virus. Wesker did'nt change his mind and Birkins set

off to activate the research center's self-destruct system.

As Rebecca went into the torture room, she was attacked by an

infected primate. The struggel continues until the floor gave away and

she fell into the chasm. She managed to grabbed on but she can't hold

on much longer. As soon as she lost her grip, Billy quickly reached

out to her hand, and pulled her up. Just then, Enrico contacted her,

asking her if she had found Billy yet. From the turn of events, and

with Billy's cooperation, she can't turn him in and lied that she

haven't seen him. Frustrated to herself for disobeying her first filed

misson, Rebecca, out to know the truth, asked Billy about the truth

of the murder of 23 people. Billy explained a long story about the

time he was on a mission in Africa to assist in a civil war. They

were asked to infiltrate a guerilla hideout in the thick forest, only

to find out that there is no hideout and their informant screwed, not

to mention that only 4 of them survived in the jungle. But their leader,

who could not accept to go home, empty handed, ordered them to attack

an innocent village. He apparently refused but he was knocked off as

he saw the villagers being murdered. Rebecca, after hearing the story,

asked him if he really killed them. Billy can't answer and said it

doesn't matter. But Rebecca, who lied to her comrades insisted that

it matters to her and put her trust to him. She presumed that it was

the zombie dogs that attacked the MP van and not Billy. But Billy just

shrugged off the idea and stated his situation, either as a fugitive,

or as a criminal on the death row. As they went on, they stumbled on

Dr. Marcus' photo album, and from the looks of the pictues, they

assumed that Dr. Marcus is somewhat relative to the cloaked man they

saw. Eventually, they found an air cable car, which they can use to

escape. They decided to regroup and head over to power the electronic

cable car. As they were boarding, they were attacked by a primate zombie.

With it's agility, it sent Billy to the cliff below. Hoping that he

could see her. Rebecca went over the edge of the cliff. Later then she

knows that a leech monster was sneaking behind her and was finds herself

face to face with the monster. As she confronts the monster, the power

of the train had been cut off. Rebecca went to the power supply room

and found out that leeches had detached some parts. Upon reassemble,

Rebecca boarded the cable car and eventually lead her to a factory.

She found her way underneath it, to find another Umbrella laboratory.

Just then, another elevtor stopped at her floor and Enrico emerged. As

he turned, he pointed his gun at Rebecca. Rebecca, surprised, halted him.

Enrico, coming to awareness, lowers down his weapon and was relieved

to see her alive. Rebecca asked him if he knows where their comrades are

but to Enrico's surprise, said that they should have beat him there.

Enrico suggested for them to head on, but Rebecca, who still was worried

on Billy, insisted that she stay and find Billy. To Enrico's surprise

and Rebecca's plea, he agreed and walked away. As Rebecca waits for the

elevator, Tyrant ambushed her from the top. She rolled behind it to

dodge it claws. As she looks for a way to escape, the elevator door closes,

trapping her inside with Tyrant. She engaged it and somehow, defeated the

monster, just in time for the elevator to come back again. She ended up

outside and a bridge up ahead and above a strong current river. There she

saw Billy hanging on a rock in the river. As she called to him, a mass

of black shadow approached Billy and throws him in the river. The string

current drove Billy far away into a tunnel. Rebecca followed him through

the tunnel. She restored power to the dam and ended up near a drainage

where she found Billy. As Billy was regaining consciousness, he noticed

the pile of skeletons beside them. They assumed them to be guinea pigs

that Dr. Marcus have used for his research. Billy was having flashbacks

of the murder incident way back in their mission. As sson as they regain

posture, they went on their way. Litle did they know that the cloaked man

was still observing them in his monitor. As they went to the stagnant pool,

Tyrant, who was still alive, climed up and attacked them. They managed

to put it out somehow. They called on the gondola and headed for escape.

As they reached the incinerator room, they were surprised to see the

cloaked man, who was waiting for them. The cloaked man, who was Dr. James

Marcus himself, told him of his assassination 10 years ago by Wesker and

Birkin. Now, seeking revenge, he wants Umbrella's downfall and the world.

Rebecca and Billy finally put an end to him. Their worries were far

from over as they went up the elevetor, they saw the queen leech coming

at them below just the time for the self-destruct system was activated

by Birkins. Still wondering who had triggered it, the queen continues

to ascend and eventually caught up with them. Rebecca and Billy were

thrown out and onto the floor. The Queen leech smashed the lift above

her and faces the two. Just then, sunlight were peeeping in the roof

and the monster, caught up in the sunlight, began to screeech in pain.

Realizing that it was prone to sunlight, they worked on a plan. While

Billy distracts the queen, Rebecca was to open the windows. They

succeeded, and the queen began to deteriorate. But it still managed to

knock them both. Rebecca, seeing a gun, picks it up and tosses it to

Billy. Billy caught it and pounded on the queen. They escaped, just in

time for the facility to blow up and made their way to a cliff. As they

were catching their breaths, Billy removes the broken handcuff and throws

it to the cliff. Rebecca sees an old mansion and presumed the one Enrico

told her about. She leaned to Billy and took his dogtag and placed it

around her neck, saying Lt. Billy Coen is dead. Billy agreed.They give

their goodbyes and gratitude and Billy, gave a thumbs up to her before

turning and leaving. Rebecca looks on the mansion and headed her way there.

She arrived, much to her surprise, it was the same adventure that she had

a while ago.

Birkins escaped and head his way to his laboratory in Raccoon City,

Wesker returned to RPD to execute his plan; prepare Alpha team to be geared

and dispatched.

July 24 (Friday)

Meanwhile, S.T.A.R.S. lost contact with the now dispersed Bravo team.

Fearing what they may had expected, Alpha team was dispatched to know

why Bravo team lost contact with them and rescue possible survivors. Headed

by Albert Wesker, the team comprises of Chris Redfied, Jill Valentine,

Barry Burton, and Joseph Forst. ...the start of Resident Evil 1

- Nightfall -

Alpha team's investigation had led them to a wreckage site of a

chopper, in Raccoon forest, which seems to have been from the lost Bravo

team. As they were investigating the site, Joseph came across of what seems

to be human. Hesitantly, he checked it out to see if it's still alive, and

found its hand holding a gun ...well...the least that remains is just the

hand. Then a ferocious dog leaped and attacked Joseph and much surprise to

the rest, it was feasting on human flesh. Later did they know that they

were surrounded. Panicly stricken, the team ran away, leaving Joseph behind,

who had been feasted by the skinless mongrels. Brad Vickens, the pilot of

their chopper, on the other hand, felt cold feet and lifted off, leaving his

comrades behind, Without anywhere to run into, the survivors had stumbled

in an old mansion and decided to seek shelter there for a while.

With something unusual about the mansion, they decided to explore and

investigate about it. Later did the team find out what happened to the

Bravo team. Jill found Kenneth dead and being eaten by a zombie, Forest

was pecked to death by crows. Richard was still alive when Jill found him.

He was bitten by a Giant Snake roaming in the mansion and was poisoned.

Then Chris stumbled to one of surviving members of the Bravo team, Rebecca

Chambers and have known what really happened to the Bravo team. Brad

Vickens still tries to contact them via the radio but it seems Brad can't

hear their response. With the help of Barry, Jill eventually found Enrico

wounded in the underground tunnels of the mansion. Just as he was to tell

Jill about Umbrella behind everything, he was shot by an unknown person

(turns out to be Wesker, as stated in the Wesker's files). They followed the

culprit till they reached the underground lab beneath the mansion. Chris

and Rebecca also made their way to the underground lab with the help from

Jill's notes.

Sooner or later, from the files and diaries of the workers there they'd

gotten, they had discovered the real deal about the mansion and Umbrella,

who had started all of this mayhem. It's secret biochemical weapon called

the "T-Virus" said to turn any living being to animated zombies had already

caused an outbreak in the mansion. They decided to put a stop to this madness.

Barry finally caught up with Jill and head their way, only to be

ambushed by, now turned to them, Wesker and eventually found out that Wesker,

was working for Umbrella all along and had many "plans" for them. (or so

it seems...In Wesker's files, he revealed about this "plans" of his and

his motives and that he's working with an "Opposing Company" for Umbrella

and wishes to bring combat data from Tyrant to them). On top of that,

Barry Burton, one of their comrades, had been working for Wesker all this

time to help him destroy the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. (which proved

to be Umbrella's true intention but Wesker on the other hand wishes for

the remaining survivors of the S.T.A.R.S. to combat Tyrant to obtain combat

data from it). And so to ensure that Barry won't turn trator to Wesker,

he arranged to kidnap Barry's family so that he would do Wesker's bidding

without hesitation. Barry brought up a sample specimen, Wesker ordered to

be brought to him. The sample contains a prototype virus from WIlliam

Birkins. But in the end, Hearing that Wesker was not working for Umbrella

but to his advantage, Barry switched sides and helped them. (which also had

been proven wrong because Wesker was really working with Umbrella and he

wishes to defect to them, in order to work for Umbrella's "opposing

company". Since he will be switching sides, he gave Umbrella the idea that

he died in the mansion). Then Wesker showed them Umbrella's ultimate

bio-organic weapon called Tyrant model T-002)and unleashed it. It turned

out to be uncontrollable and attacked Wesker on the spot. Barry, out of

saving Jill had been impaled by the monstrous Tyrant. Jill and Chris

defeated Tyrant. Rebecca activated the self destruct device of the mansion

to destroy evidences and they went on to the Heliport to escape. 3 minutes

before the mansion was about to explode, monsters began to pour on and

chased after them. They went their way to the heliport and sent out the

flare signal. Brad Vickens saw the signal and soared the chopper to rescue

the survivors. Just as things were getting too smooth, Tyrant emerged

in a now more powerful form, with oversized claws at its left hand and

attacked them. The remaining S.T.A.R.S. put the "Tyrant" out of commision

permanently with a rocket launcher that Brad dropped from the helicopter.

The survivors, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers and Barry

Burton finally had been saved, just in time for the timer to go off and set

the mansion ablaze. Never did they know that Wesker survived the explosion.

He injected the virus he had acquired from Birkins, before releasing Tyrant.

He's in temporary death state, awaiting to rise with new superhuman powers.

July 26 (Sunday)

After recuperating from injuries and tensions from near death

experience, Chris made his reports to Chief Irons about the events that

happened to them; the death of the other S.T.A.R.S. members, the similarity

of the zombie attacks in the mansion and in the city, Umbrella's involvement

in this case and Wesker's betrayal. Chris requested for a formal

investigation regarding Umbrella, since they had destroyed the mansion and

the evidence of a laboratory being there, with the B.O.W. Little did he know

the Chief, who were working also with Umbrella refused his request and now

Umbrella knows that the remaining survivor of S.T.A.R.S knows about their

B.O.W. research, courtesy of Chief Irons.

From: Chris' Report, EX files, RE2 in N64)

Following the incident, Rebecca passed her report about Billy Coen

being dead, mutilated beyond recognition by unidentified animals. She

recommended that they should declare the case to be close until further

notice.

(From: Rebecca's Report, EX files, RE2 in N64)

July 29 (Tuesday)

Umbrella's Dead Factory were now infected by the T-Virus and the

System Disposal's efficiency were decreasing. However, the number of the

bodies that they have to dispose were not decreasing, probably the cause

of the outbreak inside the dead factory. The antibodies they were using

were now no match to the rapid mutation of the T-Virus and the workers

there began to decrease, soon to wake up among the dead.

(From: Manager's Diary, RE3)

August 7 (Friday)

Jill had finally recovered from her injuries due to the Spencer

Estate investigation. However, the memories of her comrade's deaths still

haunts her.

(From: Jill's Diary, RE3)

August 8 (Saturday)

Chris tried to convince again Chief Irons about conducting Umbrella's

investigation to prove that Umbrella did ran an underground laboratory

in Spencer Mansion to conduct experiments regarding T-Virus research. But

Chief Irons keep ignoring Chris' formal request. Chris tried to gain

evidences from the people in town but no one would dare speak about the

incident and some don't believe their statements, since most of the

townsfolk in Raccoon City were employed to Umbrella.

(From: Chris Diary, RE2)

August 9 (Sunday)

Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) Sgt. Nicholai

Ginovaef reported to Umbrella about the outbreak that happened in Spencer

Estate.

(From: Nicholai's Report, RE Gun Survivor)

August 13 (Thursday)

Jill, who now continues her office in RPD, been wondering about

Chris sudden attitude change. Chris, now irritated by the continuous

refusal began to smell conspiracy.

(From: Jill's Diary, RE3)

August 15 (Sunday)

-past midnight-

Jill responded to Chris' call (who has been on a leave of absence

for a "vacation") and went to his apartment. Chris showed Jill all of

his findings about Umbrella's G-virus research report, telling Jill that

"The nightmare still continues. It's not over yet." Jill realizes that

Chris had been pursuing this all by himself without rest, alone.

(From: Jill's Diary, RE3)

August 16 (Monday)

Jill passed her report to Chief Irons along with some evidences

of the slides she got from the previous Aklay Laboratory. But still,

Chief Irons refuses to entertain this matter, as requested by Umbrella.

(From: Jill's Report, EX files, RE2 in N64)

August 17 (Tuesday)

RPD began to receive reports from the locale about strange creatures

appearing at random throughout the city. Chris suspects Umbrella

behind this and continued to pursue his investigation. Running out of

options, Chris decides to seek help to the U.S. Federal Police Department

about this matter.

(From: Chris' Diary, RE2)

August 20 (Friday)

Umbrella had been kidnapping children ages 13-20 and brought them

in their base in Sheena Island. An account of a teenager boy in Congo

says he was kidnapped. Sheena Island, like Raccoon City, controlled

by Umbrella, holds its factory that mass produce Tyrant-002 (which

Claire and Leon had encountered in RPD later on)

(From: Prisoner's Diary RE Survivor)

Umbrella sends a dismissal report of Morpheus D. Duvall, a member

of their Research and Development Department, accusing him to be

responsible for the Spencer incident that leaked out the T-Virus. Duvall,

swore to get even with Umbrella.

(From: Restructuring Notice, RE Dead Aim)

August 21 (Saturday)

Due to the police and media's interferance with the case, the police

(assumed to be non RPD police) began to investigate the city for clues

regarding Umbrella's affair. Since his Underground Laboraoty is accessible

via the sewers, William Birkins assumed that even the sewers will be

investigated. So he ordered suspension of the sewer facility operations,

till the investigation comes to a conclusion, but the sewer will still

serve as their passageway to their Underground Laboratory, since it was

the only route.

(From: Sewer Manager's Diary, RE2)

August 24 (Tuesday)

With the help from Jill valentine and Barry Burton, Chris acquired

more valuable information to their case and had confirmed about Umbrella's

new "G-Virus" research, a new prototype of the previous "T-Virus". The

surviving members decides to put an end to this madness and plans to

infiltrate Umbrella's main HQ in Europe. Chris went on ahead and left

the town (assuming Rebecca accompanied him) without telling her sister

Claire. Barry decided to send his family to Canada first and follow Chris

there. Jill insisted to stay first to gain more information in the

research facility 'rumor' she had heard and promised them that she will

join them after a month.

(From: Chris Diary, RE2 and Jill's Diary, RE3)

August 30 (Monday)

Raccoon University, who were also aware of the T-Virus by some ex-head

researcher in Umbella named Greg, had already begun the creation of a

reagent that can counter the effects of the T-Virus, and it is already in

its final stage. Naming it 'Daylight', it was created by Peter Jankins,

along with Greg and the name goes with the analogy with Umbrella; not

needing an Umbrella in the'Daylight'

(From: Peter's Diary, RE Outbreak)

September 1st (Tuesday) 32 days till Raccoon's D-day

A account on a previous member of Umbrella's militia says that he

was supposed to be executed without reason. But Umbrella called off his

execution and gave him a chance. Never did he know that he will be assigned

to the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service.

(From: Mercenary's Diary, RE3)

September 5th (Saturday) 27 days till Ground Zero

In Sheena Island, the boy who was kidnapped in Congo have learned

about the fate that's awaiting for them and the fact that almost all

people living on Sheena Island worked for Umbrella. Children like him

were being used as test subjects and those who were taken never came back.

(From: Prisoner's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

September 6th (Sunday) 26 days till Ground Zero

A new elite member of Umbrella was sent in to be the Commander of

Sheena Island, Vincent Goldman and another employee from Umbrella. But

Vincent killed the other one, therefore defaulting him to be the new

Commander of Umbrella's Base there. Andy Holland, the sewer maintenance

caretaker, noted about Vincent but he doesn't care about it.

(From: Andy's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

September 10th (Saturday) 21 days till Ground Zero

Raccoon Hospital, accounted the several patients, admitted to them,

to be suffering from similar disease, based from the similar symptoms;

mind deterioration, gangrene, congestion of their own blood and in the end,

becomes flesh eating zombies. Raccoon Hospital now has an idea of a possible

epidemia that could occur if these people wouldn't be cured.

(From: Mechanic's Memo, RE3)

On Sheena Island, the prisoner boy from Congo becomes suspicious

that their food is being drugged.

(From: Prisoner's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

Lott Klein, the son of an Umbrella employee had learned from Vincent

and his dad about the 'good deed' that they are doing to the children

being brought in the island.

(From: Lott's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

September 15th (Tuesday) 15 days till Ground Zero

Jill resigns from RPD and continues to find clues about Umbrella.

Assuming that she now understands the feeling of Chris while pursuing

about their case, she took a low profile

(From: Backcover, RE3)

Umbrella had assembled its UBCS, comprising of one group to combat

corporate terrorism and V.I.P. and another group to handle 'illegal

products' and the problems that they cause, during the night. At this

point, Umbrella keeps its sleeve rolling for their precious combat data

which they presume will be given to them by the UBCS's supervisors.

(From: Mercenary's Diary, RE3)

Joel Allman, Vice President of Umbrella U.S. Branch sends a

request to William Birkins for chemicals (AP-14) because the Umbrella

Antartic base were experiencing shortage of it. He had already sends

a request to several other Umbrella laboratories in the U.S. since it

was their base in the South Pole that were mainly responsible for the

said shortage. And he reassures the Ashford's irrepairable reputaion

since Birkins has a longtime grudge againsts the curretnt masters of

the Ashfords, mainly Alexia.

(From: Umbrella, Memo, EX Files, RE2 in N64)

William Birkins had come across information regarding Umbrella

HQ sending spies to recover his research on the G-virus. He ordered

Chief Irons to search the city thoroughly for any suspicious individuals

and arrest and detain them by whatever means possible. Chief Iron's

still up to the task.

(From: Mail to the Chief, RE2)

In Raccoon University, Peter Jenkins received a sample of T-Virus

from Greg, which is one of the main ingrediends of 'Daylight'. But

now Peter's having doubts where Greg get the sample. All he knows

is a 'friend' slipped the sample and he concluded that Greg's being

chased by Umbrella. He decides not to interfere to any of it

(From: Peter's Diary, RE Outbreak)

September 18th (Thursday) 14 days till Ground Zero

Raccoon Hospital admitted another similar case patient. The patient

is showing symptoms of the first stages of the disease at this point.

The director of the Hospital now wishes to conduct a research on

how to find a cure for these patients, never knowing that it could

put his life in danger.

(From: Mechanic's Memo, RE3)

September 19th (Friday) 13 days till Ground Zero

Peter finds out about Greg's plans and how he executed it from

the start. But he plans to play along and not let Greg knew that he knew

about it.

(From: Peter's Diary, RE Outbreak)

September 20th (Saturday) 12 days till Ground Zero

-21:30-

Sgt Neil Carlson of the RPD located a suspicious individual skulking

around the sewers in the outskirts of Raccoon City, but he ran away

before he was able to question him. Items were recovered including a

small amount of C4, detonator, handgun bullets and a broken infrared scope.

(From: Patrol Report, RE2)

September 21th (Sunday) 11 days till Ground Zero

On Sheena Island, the prisoner boy from Congo discovered that his

friends that were taken from their cells, were brought to the 'factory

on the mountain' which is the Umbrella's Tyrant factory. He heard the

fact that they were being used as test subjects for some 'horific'

experiments, which proves the extraction of Pure Beta Hertero Nonseratonin

that Umbrella need in the creation of Tyrant. He and his friends plans

to make their jail breakout and escape the island

(From: Prisoner's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

September 22nd (Monday) 10 days till Ground Zero

Orders from the French Division of Umbrella's Research and Development,

Christine Henri to Umbrella's special agent 'Hunk' and his team were to

retrieve a sample of the G-Virus from William Birkins and deliver it

to them at Loire Village. Hunk's men moved out to carry this operation

and went to the Underground Laboratory in Raccoon City where William

Birkins work.

(From: Operantion Instruction, EX Files, RE2 in N64)

Just as William Birkins was praising his life's work, Hunk and his

men confronted him to give them the G-Virus. Birkins, who suspected it

all along, pointed his gun at them, but as he was distracted, Hunk

fired at him, leaving Birkin's soaking in his own blood. They took the

case full of vial of G-Virus and took off. Anette arrived on late and

found Birkins fatally wounded. While she went over to look for help,

Birkin on the other hand has a vial of G-Virus on his hand. He injected

the G-virus on his hand, transforming him in the process. While Hunk's

team were going down the sewers, they heard a bizzare scream. Didn't

they know that Birkins, now a mere creation of his own G-Virus caught

up with them and slaughtered them one by one. The case spilled,

scattering all the vials of G-Virus. Birkins smashed some of the vials

and gulped some of the vials. More of Hunk's men came back to the

rescue but they were no match for the new Burkins. The vials that were

smashed were devoured by rats in the sewers, the rats scattered and

infected also the citizens of Raccoon City .. beginning RE Outbreak.

(From: RE2, Birkin's cutscene, RE Outbreak, Opening Scenario: Outbreak)

In the Underground Lab, Birkins who now in his monster form, had

set free some of his creations (Hunters) unknowingly to his subordunates,

creating also a bloodbath in his own laboratory. Some of the researchers

experienced first hand the terror of their own creations.

(From: Researcher's Will, RE Outbreak)

Anette, who now realizes that it was her husband who's lurking

around the laboratory, decided to flee for the sewers. She contacted

her daughter Sherry, who's at home to go to the police station for

safety. -Nightfall-

It was a typical night at Jack's Bar. Regular customers like Mark

Wilkins, a Security Guard were driking with his colleague Bob. Cindy wears

her bright smile and serves the customers as a waitress there. A student

named Yoko Suzuki went to the girl's washroom to cut her hair. As Cindy

walks past Mark, a rat unexpectedly surpised her and drops her stuff.

Mark, turns to his colleague Bob, but Bob just turned to him with blurry

eyes. Mark asked him if he's ok. Just then, an unexpected customer shows up

at the front door. Will, the bartender thought the customer to be weird so

he personally welcomes him. But the customer, who was out if his mind,

began to attack Mark and bit him in his shoulders. He pushed the customer

away, who in turn was just succumbed to the T-Virus. And more zombies

were now lured in front of J-Bar. Some of the survivors managed to escape

via the back room and to the rooftop. But Mark's best buddy, Bob ended

his life by blasting his brains with his gun. The remaining survivors

managed to jump across the other building and make it outside where some

of the police were just in time to close the area with barricades.

September 23rd (Tuesday) 9 days till Ground Zero)

Chief Irons heard about Birkin's assault in his lab and the

probability of the spread of the T-Virus, based from Anette. Feeling

betrayed by Umbrella, he thought of closing all the exits and killing

everyone in town, if he turns out to be infected as well.

(From: Chief's Diary, RE2)

In the Underground Lab, Birkins who now in his monster form, had

set free some of his creations, unknowingly to his subordunates,

creating also a bloodbath in his own laboratory. Some of the researchers

experienced first hand the terror of their own creations.

(From: Researcher's Will, RE Outbreak)

Anette, who now realizes that it was her husband who's lurking

around the laboratory, decided to flee for the sewers. She contacted her

daughter Sherry, who's at home to go to the police station for safety.

September 24th (Wednesday) 8 days till Ground Zero

The City is now in state of mayhem. It's every man for himself, a

fight for survival and escape. People everywhere has the similar goal;

to get out of the town alive. The zombies were increasing and the ratio

of the living and the dead had widen, in favor of the infected ones.

With the catastrophic situation of the city, mayor Michael Warren

placed the whole city under Martial Law. Communications outside were

cut off. Militia has begun to build blockades around the city to keep

people from escaping and spreading the disease.

(From: Reporter's Memo, RE3)

Chief Irons ordered for the relocation of RPD's weapons and

ammunition supply, bringing confusion to the chain of command in the

precint and delaying them from executing their operations to help the

citizens outside. He makes sure that the precint were inaccessible

from the inside, trapping most of the police forces, despite the other

police outside the city who had gone ahead to help in the fight againsts

the zombies. With the sabotage in the police's efforts, it had been

difficult for the police to cope up with the situation.

(From: Chief's Diary, RE2)

September 25 (Thursday) one week till Ground Zero

The city's still in an unconditional state of panic, despite the

implementation of police authority. Civilians, who now wants to get

out of the city were prohibited to exit, as orders from the goverment

oficials as to not spread the disease. Some of the unlucky ones were

swarmed to death by zombies, who now walks the streets of Raccoon City.

(From: Reporter's Memo, RE3)

September 26 (Friday) six days till Ground Zero

The zombies had broken inside RPD. The police didn't expect the

attack, and caught still unprepared, some of them ended up injured

and killed. Their communications equipment was destroyed from the

attack. Despite all that happened, the remaining forces pursue their

operation and rescue possible survivors outside. The decided to find

and secure weapons and ammunitions first in the weapon storage at

the basement. However, the person who has the card key went missing

and the card key were nowhere to be found. On top of that, one of

the circuit breakers broke down and the electronically locked doors

became inaccessible. It had been top priority to them to restore power,

secure locks and access the weapon storage.

(From: Operation Report 1, RE2)

RPD force really had a hard time surviving themselves. One of

the police, Officer David Ford was saved by his co-officer and one

of RPD's best marksmen, Officer Meyer. But the fate switched sides

and when Meyers was in danger, Officer Ford panicked and left Meyers

alone to be devoured by the zombies. It now struck his conscience

and felt guilt for leaving his comrade

(From: David's Memo, RE3)

At the same time, Umbrella pitched in UBCS in the 'stage', full

force to help down control the situation and rescue also possible

survivors in the city. But their forces were greatly diminished on a

short notice and it turned to be a fight for survival, since it was

hopeless and late now to help out the city. They already used their

provisions of antibodies but some of them still succumed to the infection.

(From: Mercenary's Pocketbook, RE3)

Raccoon Hospital wasn't safe either. Some of the patients,

doctors and the medical staff were killed by the infesting zombies.

With their working crew, the remaining survivors cannot maintain the

hospital anymore and the director of the hospital decides to shut down

the hospital, due of the infection. Even the director was infected and

showing symptoms, "I am beginning to feel that same itchy and hungry

desire that all of my patients felt. It's too late for me..."

(From: Mechanic's Memo RE3)

Chief Irons suddenly had a gush of dementia and hunts down the

remaining survivors inside the precint instead of just killing them,

loving the fact of slow death. The mayor's daughter was still inside

the precint, trying to tend to the survivors, never knowing what fate

awaits him.

(From: Chief's Diary, RE2)

In Birkin's Underground Laboratory, the remaining researchers hid

themselves. One of them at the low control room destroyed the laboratory

controls and the whole lab drops down to zero degrees and froze some

of the Hunters on their tracks, also freezing to death some of the

researchers who remained there.

(From: Researcher's Will, RE Outbreak)

September 27 (Saturday) five days till Ground Zero

-1:00 PM-

West barricade finally was pregnated through, after the police

had fallen there. Some of the remaining officers there retreated to

RPD and sheltered the wounded. But since it was not safe inside the

precint, the remaining officers begun building barricades around the

precint and casualties still increased. But some of them fell victim

to 'Lickers' whom just penetrated them inside the precint.

(From: Operation Report, RE2)

Outside RPD, the streets are now crawling with zombies, the battle

between the living and the dead is now set onstage. Several Police

from the RPD and the S.W.A.T. now barricades itself, using everything,

including their own cars, getting ready for the fight of their lives.

They pushed forward and morale steems very high. Hopes are clinging

to the chance of the trigger of their own armaments. Press are now

on standby for the biggest scoop that they can handle. Once security

had been established on the other side, open fire had been initiated

and soon it was raining bullets on the nonstop flow of zombies. But

there was no stopping them and the nonstop flowing of advancing armada

of zombies had penetrated to their barricade and savored on those whom

they swarmed. While some of the unlucky who served as baits for the

others accidentally, thinking it was hopeless, retreated to the police

station. Some recuperated to safety, scattered and fought back in vein

and eventually, after twilight, the whole barricade of the combined

forces of the police, UBCS and the SWAT were overrun by the zombies.

(From: Photo A, Opening scenario, RE3)

Inside RPD, ramaining police still fight for survival, even though

the flow of zombies inside the precint somehow diminished. Ammunitions

are running low and they had to fight their own comrades who had risen

to join the ranks of the zombies. Sanity's lapsing, some of them

preferred to shoot themselves, hoping that they won't return again

to this world.

(From: David's Memo, RE3)

-Night time-

Thinking it was hopeless, some of the UBCS abandoned their mission

and concentrated on getting to the clock tower themselves, hoping for

the rescue chopper to come by and pick them up. Out of desperation,

some of the surviving members of UBCS stole their wounded comrade's

weapon and used the surviving citizens as decoys.

(From: Mercenary's Pocketbook, RE3)

September 28 (Sunday) four days till Ground Zero

-2:30 AM-

Another major breakout in the RPD caused by the zombies, despite

the barricades that they had set. They overan the operations room and

lost some of the remaining offcers, including David (who had shot himself)

It had caused the police force to greatly diminished. Failing to gather

enough ammunitions and weapons and without any options, the remaining

police survivors decided to escape through the sewers since the station

was hopeless now. Still unsure if the sewers were safe, the remaining

survivors took the chance to escape there

(From: Operations Report 2, RE2)

Surviving members of the UBCS, Sgt Nicholai Givoneaf, Lt. Mikhail

Viktor and Corporal Carlos Oliveira decide to settle on a train near

the minicipal hall. Mikhail is badly injured (probably from zombie attacks)

and his men were completely wiped out. Their surviving comrades Tyrell

Patrick and Murphy Seeker also survived and sheltered themselves for the

time being.

-Daylight-

The zombies had already overtaken the city. It was at this time Jill made

her way to escape the city..the start of her "Last Escape".She stayed at a safe place, together with a frustrated novelist

Dario Russo, who wished to see her daughter. He hid himself in a cargo

hold and locked himself up. Jill convinced him to pursue escape but

Dario made up his mind. As Jill was heading the back alleyway, he saw

S.T.A.R.S. chopper pilot Brad Vickens running away from the zombies.

Jill eventually caught up with Brad in Black Jack restaurant, being

attacked by zombies. She rescued him and Brad exhausted, told Jill that

the police force was now decimated and a new threat, a special type of

Tyrant called Nemesis is after S.T.A.R.S. members. Brad went on ahead

and Jill eventually stumbled upon him in RPD building entrance. Brad

was heavily wounded and before he could say anything, the monster Nemesis

appeared and caught Brad. He was carrying an old fashioned Rocket Lancher.

Pleading for help, Brad's face was decimated by Nemesis, instantly

killing him., leaving Jill pacified of what happened to her comrade,

Jill leaves for now and went inside RPD to secure weapons and means to

escape. RPD had relocated the spare key for S.T.A.R.S. on that day due

to the zombie attack and to prevent seizure in case. Jill presses on

the S.T.A.R.S. office and received a blurred radio message from a UBCS,

Carlos through their communications. As Jill was going outside the

precint, Nemesis runs into her again and confronted her. Jill hurriedly

went outside the station, leaving Nemesis behind. Jill eventually saw

someone fighting the zombies and heading for a nearby reastaurant.

Jill caught up with him and had known to be Carlos Oliveira, a surviving

member of UBCF. She was surprised to know he belongs to Umbrella's

army. Just then Nemesis appeared again. Jill, together with Carlos

lost Nemesis. Then Jill interrogated Carlos about their true

intentions, despite the fact that Carlos belongs to Umbrella's Army.

Carlos, as to the extent of his knowledge, said that they were sent out

by Umbrella to rescue possible surviving civilians, but Jill did not

believe the story. Carlos left him behind, saying that Jill should help

them in their mission.

As Jill went on to the Municipal Hall, he met Nickolai and Mikhail

on a still train, near Lonsdale Yard. Jill recognized them to be

Carlos' comrades. Mikhail was fatally wounded, barely conscious possibly

caused by zombie's attacks. Carlos, who was also on the train suggested

that Jill help them on their mission. However, Nickolai don't trust her.

With some persuasion from Carlos, Nickolai hesitantly gives them out

their mission to reach St. Michael's clock tower since it was the agreed

designated rescue place. But since the place was too far on foot and

dangerous, Nickolai ordered them to find means to get the train

moving. Just as they were completing the task, zombie began to pour again

and followed them at the car repair shop. Carlos volunteered to hold

on the zombies, just in time for the place to blow up. Luckily, they

survived the explosion and Carlos continued to secure equipment while

Jill make preparations to get the train moving. Jill caught up with

Mikhail fighting with the zombies outside the train. Jill helped the

gravely injured Mikhail and shared sentiments with him. She insisted

that Mikhail get some rest, not to blame himself too much. Jill

eventually heard some scream and tried to find it, he found out Nickolai,

shot Tyrell Patrick dead. He explained that it was going to turn into a

zombie eventually so he shoot it. Sooner or later, zombie started to

attack inside. Unknown to Jill, Nicholai escaped and she claered her

way outside. She heads for the train. All was complete and they were

ready to go. Jill and Carlos, thinking Nicholai to be dead went on

without him. Things were going as planned, till Nemesis showed up.

Jill tried to engage it but Mikhail covered for Jill and told her to

escape to the control car. Mikhail, alone fought Nemesis till the last

of his ammo. Thinking to get even, Mikhail blows himself up with a

grenade, throwing Nemesis out of the car and blowing the rear end of

the train. Just as everyone's luck runs out, the brakes of the train

were out. The train crashed at the foot of the clock tower.

Luckily, Jill and Carlos escaped the crash and were separated.

They'd met inside the Clock Tower. Just then Carlos began to murmur

share his doubts about the evacuation plan, thinking if the rescue

team would really pick them up and all that they're doing is pointless.

Jill slapped some sense to him and Carlos recovered his will to continue.

They must ring the clock tower bell to signal the rescue team that

was supposed to get them. Jill succeeded in ringing the bell and went

in front of the Clock Tower. The chopper came and Jill waved to signal

that there are still survivors. Just as things went so smoothly,

Nemesis appeared and shoot the chopper off the air. It crashed to the

Clock Tower, together with their hope of escaping. Nemesis infected

Jill with the virus. Just then Carlos came and tagged to help, only

to be beaten. Carlos aimed for Nemesis' rocket launcher and successfully

destroyed it. Jill confronted Nemesis and put and end to it. As Nemesis

walks away, he finnaly went down and burned himself to nearby flames.

Jill went on to see if Carlos was alright, only to see blackness.

She fainted out. As Jill stays in a coma ... Claie and Leon head

their way to Raccoon City, the start of Resident Evil 2

September 29 (Monday) three days till Ground Zero

Wesker sends in Ada Wong as an undercover, whom had recenly been

working under him to look for the sample of the G-Virus and retrieve it.

(From: Wesker's Files, RE 5th Anniversary Collection)

Claire Redfield, Chris' little sister paid a little visit to his

brother at Raccoon City..or what's left of it. At the same time, Leon

Scott Kennedy, a newcomer at the Raccoon Police Department drives his

way to the city. Claire stopped by to a fastfood stop to ask directions

but to her surprise, no one was there. Later then she found out that

zombie like creatures started to invade the fastfood. She started to run

in the exit and luckily, stumbled to Leon, who, in turn was still confused

with what's happening to the town. Panicly stricken, they had fled to

safety with a stray police mobile car they've found...at least for now.

A zombie that has been hiding in the back seat of the car attacked them

from the rear, causing them to hit a neaby post. Just as they though

their worries are over they were ambushed by a ten-wheeler truck being

driven by a zombie going towards them. The impact caused a huge explosion,

setting the place on fire, separating them in the process.

They made their way to RPD station on separate routes. Leon learned

from a surviving police officer Marvin Branagh about the current

situation of the city. Claire witnessed about the chopper crash at the

rooftop of the Police Station. As she was entering the station grounds,

Umbrella had dropped an "unknown" type of monster, a new modification

of Tyrant, programmed to kill anything in its sight as long as its

moving. Umbrella wishes to cover its involvement on what happened to

the city by eliminating survivors there, preferrably Leon and Claire.

Tyrant first saw Claire and it had been on her tail ever since. Leon

and Claire eventually had met up in the S.T.A.R.S. office. From Chris'

diary, they'd gotten a lead on Chris' intentions and whereabaouts.

They've decided to split up and look for survivors. Claire eventually

bumped into a 12 year old girl named Sherry but lost her every now and

then. Leon met Ada Wong on his way, who had been looking for a certain

reporter named Ben Burcolucci. She heard Ben was locked up in RPD and

wishes to interrogate him because she knew that this reporter told the

media about the real deal between Umbrella and the current situation of

the city. They found him locked up in the basement prison. Ada asked

him about his boyfriend John, an Umbrella employee who was transferred

from Umbrella in Chicago to Raccoon City 6 months ago. But Ben won't

give them any answer and insits to stay in there. But at least they've

learned from him about a ferocious monster lurking every now and then in

the station, which proved to be William Burkins in his, now monstrous

form. He also told Leon about getting out of RPD to the sewers through

a manhole in the kennel area. At the same time, Claire met up with the

RPD chief, Brian Irons. Although a little bit strange, she learned

about the death of the mayor's daughter. She then caught up with Sherry

who told her about the monster Leon had learned from Ben. Leon lost

Ada on the way while investigating the escape route, thereby finding

an alternative way to catch up with him. Sooner or later, Ben was

attacked by William Burkins and implanted him an embryo of the G-Virus,

called the G-Imago. By the time Leon and Ada arrived to collect Ben,

he was torn apart by the creature which had grown inside him. Leon

informed Claire about their escape route and headed their separate

ways Eventually Claire met up with Irons who had really lost his mind

and pointed his gun at Claire. Irons confessed everything, him behind

the murder of the mayor's daughter, about William Birkins being Sherry's

father, what he did to RPD the day they were attacked by zombies, his

connection to Umbrella and about the G-Virus, despite Irons' unstable

mental stability. Before Irons could tell anything more, he was dragged

down and killed by William Burkins below. Claire confronted William

Burkins and succeded in driving him away.

Claire and Sherry made their way to the sewers and saw Tyrant,

looking for them. Hoping that it would'nt see them, when they'd gotten

the chance, they'd run to safety. As they were ecuperating, Sherry was

drained in a floodgate when it opened. As Leon and Ada head on to

the sewers, they've stumbled into Anette Burkins, escaping, Ada followed

but Anette shoots her when she got the chance. Leon jumped to her rescue,

hitting him in the process. Unable to continue, Ada left Leon to go

after Anette. It was at this time Claire caught up with Leon resting

and told her to find Ada. Ada, on the other hand, caught up with Anette

but Anette successfuly disarmed her, leaving Ada defenseless. Anette

recognized Ada when she asked for her name and explained what had

happened to John (in case of reference, a diary of John can be found

in Resident Evil 1 hat explains what trully happened to John) She

also told about the monster that lurks in the RPD as his husband and

the reason behind the holocaust that infested the city. Anette tried

to shoot Ada but her gun was already empty. Not missing a chance, Ada

confronted Anette, pushing her into the railing, knocking her down the

sewer. At the same time, Claire stumbled on Anette who had just fallen.

From Anette's babbling, she realized that she was Anette and Sherry's

mom. When Anette heard about Sherry being here in the sewers, she merely

fainted, telling Claire that Sherry has the only sample left of the

G-Virus. Leon and Ada reunited and head their way to the factory via

an electornic train. Claire also reunited with Sherry, asked her

about the sample but Sherry does not know about it. Claire and Sherry

headed their way to the factory. After reaching the factory, Leon

and Ada took the elevator car down to the underground laboratory,

Just then, William Birkins appeared and attacked them from the

inside hurting Ada gravely on the process. Leon fights back, pounding

some injuries to William himself. When they arrived at the Umbrella

laboratory, Leon was forced to leave Ada on a Security room and go

look for treatment. At this time, Claire and Sherry had reached

the factory. Claire met up with Tyrant again while trying to get the

control panel key to call for the elevator car. Claire called for

the elevator car. William Birkins, sensing that another one called

for the elevator car appeared again and attacked Claire. With the

injuries that he had attained with his fight with Leon, his cells

began to mutate again in a more powerful form. But eventually Claire

defeated him. The elevator car stopped at the middle and so Claire

decided to look upon it. Just as she was going out of a nearby

chute, the elevator moved down again, separating Claire and Sherry.

Unknown to Leon, Ada already left the security room.

Claire eventually bumped into Anette, who asked her about Sherry.

Anette located Sherry on the monitor and found her being confronted by

Tyrant. Anette told Claire that the sample G-Virus is in Sherry's

pendant and went over to rescue Sherry. Claire made it in time and

told Sherry that Tyrant was after her pendant. Sherry throws it to

Claire and escape to a chute. Clare provoked Tyrant and throws the

pendant on the iron smelting pool. Tyrant followed it there and

fell to the pool. Little did Claire know that Tyrant, who had fallen

with the pendant on the pool began to mutate itself together with

the G-Virus. Meanwhile, Anette met up with Leon and confronted

her about Ada being a spy to gain information about Umbrella's

secret weapon, the G-Virus. Leon didn't believe him at first ...

not until Ada confronted him, just after he had gotten the sample

from Anette, whom in turn had been knocked out by a sudden earthquake

a while back. Ada threatened him to hand her over the G-Virus

sample, Leon hesitated. The conversation became more intense and

as Ada was to shoot Leon, she hesitated. Then she was shot in the

back by Anette with her last ounce of strength and fainted. Ada

almost fell to the railing but Leon grabbed her hand. With their

sweet goodbyes and resentment, Ada slipped her hand, and fell

down intentively. Feeling enraged with guilt and remorse, Leon

threw the G-Virus in the depths of the lab.

Little did Leon know that Ada was saved by Wesker. Wesker

ordered his men to retrieve the sample that Leon threw but Hunk,

a surviving member of Umbrella's assault team beat them to it and

was eventually been rescued by Umbrella.

(From: Wesker's Files I: Resident Evil 5th Anniversary Collection)

Meanwhile Claire caught up with Sherry who had been crying for

her mother. Anette gave her last words to Sherry and died. Leon

continued to make his way to the emergency platform, the same time

Claire and Sherry made their way to the train. Just 5 minutes

before detonation, Leon was attacked by William Birkins and Claire

who had just powered up the train met up with Mr. X, now in it's

more grotesque and powerful form. Leon put William Birkins out

of commission for good, Claire defeated the "unknown" creature for

good, with the help of an unknown survivor, which happened to be

Ada Wong, who had tossed her the rocket launcher, just in time for

the power to came back after being cut for a short while. Claire

started the train moving. Just as the laboratory began to explode,

Leon met up with Claire at the railway and jumped inside the train.

Leon, Claire and Sherry happily escaped. And to think their

worries are over, William Burkins, whom had recovered himself from

the fight earlier showed up on the train, now in a more powerfully

mutated form than before, tried to seize up the train. As Claire

went to investigate it, the train automatically triggered its self

destructing device due to the presense of Birkins as a biohazard

material. Leon and Sherry were locked up the the control car

while Claire faced the train car size Birkins and defeated him.

Claire went back to the control car where Leon and Sherry is

but the door still won't open and Birkins is starting to mutate

itself and recuperate. WIth nowhere else to go to, Claire climbed

up the roof of the train. Birkins crashed the door open to Leon

and seeing Leon, began to attack him. Just then Sherry crawled

to the chute towards the main controls. With nowhere else to

go, Leon climbed down the hatch on the train and shimmy himself

under the train. Just as Sherry's figuring out what swich to

push, Claire came from the hatch on the roof and told Sherry

to push the emergency button. Sherry obeyed and the train came

to a stop, just in time for Leon was about to give up, since

he can't hold on much longer himself under the train. They

reunited, just a few seconds away before the timer goes off.

They ran into the edge of the tunnel and William Burkins, caught

up in the explosion, was finally out of existence. They escaped

in the morning of the 30th of September.

September 30 (Tuesday) 2 days till Ground Zero

Claire, who now has a lead on his brother's whereabouts has

decided to follow him in Europe. But she was hesitant to go since

Leon was still injured and Sherry was all alone. But Leon persuaded

her to go and said that they'll be fine. Swallowing up all her

hesitation, she leaves Leon and Sherry to start finding her brother

Chris.

(From: Claire's Epilogue, RE3)

Leon met up with an individual claiming to be an agent of

the US government and tried to persuade him in joining their group

that would oppose to the Umbrella Inc. Leon, hesitating, asked to

leave Sherry out of this matter, but the agent just said, that

Sherry knows too much about this. Clearing up all his doubts, Leon

declined the offer and headed his way.

(From: Leon's Epilogue, RE3)

Wesker ordered his men to go to the explosion site where Birkins

was killed in order to obtain sample specimen from his now dead body.

(From: Wesker's Files RE 5th Anniversary collection)

The Pentagon decided to act upon this matter and ordered to

quarantine the whole city. The U.S. Army had set up barricades in

the perimeters of the city, preventing any zombies to cross outside.

Possible that they had executed evacuation plans for still

possible survivors. Pentagon released an order that Raccoon City

to be nuked by daybreak the next day.

(From: Outbreak End Scenario, RE Outbreak)

-night time-

Hunk, who barely recovered now and successful in his mission

to bring a sample of the G-Virus, finds his way outside from the

sewers to the RPD rooftop. He managed to survive, despite the low

supply of ammunition and low provisions he had. He signals the

Umbrella chopper and he was picked up. The chopper flew off,

bringing hope to Umbrella as he clings to the only one sample

of the G-Virus.

(From: 4th Survivor, RE2)

October 1st-2nd a day remains before Ground Zero

-Nighttime-

Jill finally regained and found herself inside the Clock

Tower's chapel. Carlos had been attending to her for 2 days.

Although Jill had woken up, she's not feeling well and she assumed

that she had been infected as well. Carlos promised to get some

means of saving Jill and went on his way, he passed through the

back room and led him to a nearly hospital. In there he heard

gunshots and screams. He investigated and was surprised to see

Nicholai, whom they assumed to be dead. When he asked what happened,

Nicholai pointed his gun at him, saying that all he has to know

is that Nicholai's a supervisor. Just then their comrade, Murphy

Seeker turned out to be alive and barely conscious. He ignited a

grenade to blow himself up. Just in time for Nicholai and Carlos to

escape but Carlos lose track of Nicholai, who escaped from a

nearby window. From Medical instructions there, he synthesized

himself a vaccine. Just as he was getting out of the hospital, he

discovered a time bomb has been planted and was set to blow in a

short span of time. With some seconds remaining, he rushed outside

and just in time for the bomb to go off and completely collapsed

the Hospital.

Carlos went back to Clock Tower to give teh Vaccine to Jill,

when Nemesis, who had returned from the dead, now in a more

hazardous form ambushed Carlos from the roof. Carlos evaded and

continued inside the Chapel and finally gave Jill a shot of the

vaccine. Carlos told her that Nicholai's alive and roams around.

Then he went off ahead to take care of him. Jill on the otehr

hand, was found by Nemesis and ambushed her. Jill left nemesis

behind and went on the back of the Clock Tower that led her outside.

With the Hospital now blocked, Jill chose the route to the Park,

from a note from a UBCF supervisor there, Jill discovered a

UBCF base, settling near the Raccoon Park Cemetery. Based from

memos and fax, she learend that the US Army planned to nuke up

the entire Raccoon city and Umbrella, knowing that the US Government

would act upon this matter, aborted UBCF's mission and ordered

their supervisors to pull out their men. Just as she was about

to get out when Nicholai caught her red handed, snooping around.

Jill then finnaly learned why Umbrella sent them in the first

place. They were distracted by quakes, Nicholai disappeared again,

leaving Jill to confront the monster. She succeeded and made her

way to the rear end of the park.

Just then Nemesis appeared on the hanging bridge and Jill,

somehow managed to leave him behind, only to find out she's in

an Umbrella Laboratory. There he met with Carlos, who told him

the terrifying news about the US Army, bombing the entire Raccoon

City as soon as daybreaks. They must find a means to escape the

city before sunrise or they'll be included in the eradication of the

city. As Jill went on with her investigations, she ran into Nicholai

who intends now to kill her. Just as they were enjoying their

loudmouthing, Nicholai was attacked from behind by Nemesis. As Jill

made her way to the disposal facility. Nemesis, now more grotesque

that ever, attacked again. Jill confronted him and succeeded in

holding it off. Then as she exited the room, the laboratory declared

a missile attack was confirmed. Just then Nicholai appeared in a

chopper outside and attacked them and left. Jill tried to stop

them but it was hopeless. Minutes till ground zero, Jill encounters

Nemesis, now in a more big, and hideous form adn attacked her,

with no means to kill it, Jill used the rail gun in the room to

shread off Nemesis and weakened him. Jill then put and end to Nemesis,

leaving the words "You want S.T.A.R.S., I'll give you S.T.A.R.S.

Finally Nemesis defeated, Jill and Carlos headed their way to the

hangar outside, never knowing that Barry Burton, Jill's comrade

would end up there , saving them. The chopper lifted off and a

few seconds later, the nuke was dropped and Raccoon City was wiped

off the map. Headcount of approximately 100,000 casualties were

reported. It was publicized in the public and radioactivity was

reported to be the cause.

1st week of October

After recovering from her wounds, Jill leaved U.S. towards

Europe to join Chris and possibly the rest of the S.T.A.R.S in

Europe. Barry who was now spending his final quality time with

his familiy in Canada bid her sentiments and farewell to his family.

When Jill arrived on supposd to be Chris' hideout there, all he

found is Chris knife. She immediately left to search for Chris

(From: Jill and Barry Epilogue, RE3)

Due to Raccoon's bombing, several Ex-Umbrella employees

and former RPD S.T.A.R.S. members joined forces to form an

underground organization to monitor Umbrella and stop its

activities before another city dies due to their Biological

Weapons.

October 4 (Sunday)

A restaurant owner that serves the employees of Umbrella

on Sheena Island, had known about the fate of Raccoon City and

heard Umbrella was responsible for it.

(From: Restaurant Owner's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

October 6 (Tuesday)

Umbrella's staff was gathered by Commander Vincetn Goldman

and discussed the terrible tragedy on Raccoon City. He blamed

the head researcher there William Burkins responsible for the

Ourbreak and warns the staff about their possible betrayal to

Umbrella.

(From: RE Gun Survivor)

Sgt. Niholai Ginovaef presented his collected combat data

from his experience inside Raccoon City to Umbrella. He gave

credit to the Nemesis, who had killed a lot of the sent UBCS and

wishes that his presentation would help in the advance progress of

creating B.O.W.s

(From: RE Gun Survivor)

October 8 (Thursday)

The restaurant owner in Sheena Island heard from an Umbrella

employee that the T-Virus was indeed now on the island. Panicking,

he plans to get out of the island as soon as possible

(From: RE Gun Survivor)

The prisoner boy from Congo and his friends are making their

plans to escape the island, since the security is being lax due

to collection of information regarding teh T-Virus outbreak in

Raccoon City. They plan on getting armaments and bringing everyone

out to escape together on the island.

(From: RE Gun Survivor)

October 9 (Friday)

The prisoner children began executing their plan. But they

were spotted and probably shot down by Vincent himself. 20 children

were dead.

(From: Prisoner Chief's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

October 10 (Saturday)

After the failed attempt to escape, Vincent, who now worries

about Umbrella's reaction when they've learned that he shot all of

the children who attemped escape, and the possibility of staining

his reputation as Commander of the Umbrella base there, ordered the

prison warden to make a report that it was mass suicide that caused

the deaths of over 20 children. Andy Holland also heard the news.

(From: Vincen't Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

October 15 (Thursday)

The son of the Umbrella employee, Lott Klein had heard of

Vincent's wicked slaughter of the 20 childen and begins to doubt

about Vincent and his dad's intentions to the children being brought

on their island

(From: Lott's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

October 20 (Tuesday)

Umbrella responded to the Prison Chief's report concerning the

'mass suicide' and promised to bring in a new fresh batch of children

for their 'resources'. Feeling guilty and now afarid, he now realizes

what Vincent is capable of and is willing to kill without hesitation.

(From: Prisoner Chief's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

November 9 (Monday)

Leon S. Kennedy, now a member of the US Stratcom sends in one

of his close friends Ark Thompson to Sheena Island as an undercover

agent to know Umbrella's activities there. Ark arrived and met Andy

Holland, who took a picture of him. Ark, being an agent disapproved

and Andy mistook him for Commander Goldman. Little did they know

that Lott Klein was hiding there and told the true Commander Vincent

about having a spy in the island.

November 10 (Tuesday)

Vincent Goldman hears a rumor about the citizens' rebellion

and the accounted 'spy' he has heard from Lott be inolved in the

people's rebellious acts.

(From: Vincent's Diary: RE Gun Survivor)

November 19 (Thursday)

Vincent found out about the people's plans of selling him out

to the Umbrella representatives when they arrive next week with the

new guinea pigs. HE plans to get back at them for defying him as

Commander of the island.

(From Vincent's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

November 22 (Sunday)

Vincent spreads the T-Virus to the entire Sheena Island

(which is still unknown how he did it) and disguises it to be an

accident. Before he leaves, he planned to confront the 'spy' that

e hears about.

(From Vincent's Diary, RE Gun Survivor)

November 23 (Monday)

Several of the Umbrella employees there fell victim to the T-Virus

and bean to roam the city. Lott Klein and his sister Lily were

attacked by those whom they know were nice to them but now, only a

reanimated zombie

(From Lott's Diary: RE Gun Survivor)

November 24 (Tuesday)

Lott and Lily Klein's parents fell victim to the zombies. Now

being orphans, Lott swears to protect his sister Lily and plans to

escape the island together with his sister Lily. (which would seem

impossible, but what the heck, he got guts to mark his word)

(From Lott's Diary: RE Gun Survivor)

November 28 (Sunday)

With the city now a holocaust and the security of Umbrella

being laxed, Ark decided to act on infiltrating the Umbrella facility

and Vincent's office to prove some of the rumors he heard about him

and confirmation of the report that Leon had received from US Stratcom.

However, Vincent hasn't left the premises yet and caught him in his

now burned office. There was a fierce struggle and Ark escaped his

way at the Heliport on the rooftop. Vincent followed Ark, who was

taking off with the chopper. Without wasting time, Vincent jumped

to its landers and shimmey himself up. There was a fight and they

ended up crashing nearby. The start of Resident Evil: Gun Survivor

Ark srvived the crash, but due to the impact, had caused his

memories to be blocked. He had no idea who he was at what he was doing

there. The only thing he had is his gun. As he finds Vincent nearby,

holding "his" pendant, etched as "Ark Thomson", he was attacked by a

zombie. He went his way to search for clues to fill in his questions.

Soon he passed through a ringing phone and attempt to answer it. But

it already hanged up. The second time, he heard someone from the other

side of the line, calling Vincent, a murderer. The Umbrella dropped off

their prototype militia, mutated with the help of their "G-Virus" to

cleansweep kill anyone still breathing on the island. Thinking that

maybe it was him who was known as Vincent, he went his way until he

eventually stumbled upon Andy Holland's diary, who was the maintenance

head of the plant there. He can't believe that he really was Vincent

when he found his picture there and learning from Andy's diary that he

took Vincent's picture recently. He then met up with a child named Lot.

From the looks of it, he does not like Ark, so he ran away. Tyrant

showed up and chased him every now and then. Sooner or later, Ark

stumbled on Umbrella building, now abandoned, till he reached Vincent's

office. There he was having flashbacks of his fight with the original

Vincent. Then he stumbled upon a girl, who happened to be Lot's younger

sister, Lily, listening to a tape conversation between Vincent and her

mother. As Ark tried to convince her, Lily screamed and Lot, who

sneaked out behind Ark tried to hit him with his bat. Lily escaped

ahead and Lot leaved the confused Ark. Ark followed them to their house.

There he found Lily hiding in a closet. Lily, crying, asked Ark to help

them escape the city. Ark conforted her and told her to stay while he

finds his brother. He made his way to the factory via the road train.

Then he heard a distant scream. Assuming it was Lot, he hurriedly went

over where the screams were coming from. he learend that this plant was

responsible for creating Tyrants. He finally caught up with Lot, who

was being attacked by a Hunter. The Hunter dived to him, making them

both fall in the railing. Lot, however, managed to grabhold of the

railing. Ark helped him to get up, Then Lotexplained to him all that

had happened and who trully he was adn asked for his forgiveness for

he was the one who told Vincent about him. Now regaining his memories,

Ark now searches for information and find a way to escape the island.

Just some moments when the self destruct system for the island had

been activated. As he stumbled upon the Tyrant room, he had learned

everything Umbrella's operation on creating Tyrants. Researchers were

using children age 13-20 to extract a hormone in the pituitary gland

by cutting their skulls without anesthetics. Beta Hertero Nonseratoninm,

as it is called, is needed in the production of Umbrella's B.O.W.

Tyrant. He had also learned that Umbrella was behind of all the

kidnapping of children all around the world to be used as guinea pigs.

Ark hurriedly escapethrough the train, where Lot and Lily, who made

their way were waiting for him. As they reached the heliport, Tyrant

appeared again, now in a more powerful form. Ark however put him out

and went to pilot the chopper. Just as they were taking off, persistent

Tyrant, whow just barely reganined consciousness, jumped to their tail

and reached their landers. With Tyrant hanging, Ark lauched the choppers'

missile, carrying Tyrant and lauched the second one, aimed at Tyrant,

finally putting it out of commision, just a few seconds before the

island exploded.

December 17 (Friday)

Leon, now working under US Stratcom once again teamed up with

Claire and infiltrated Umbrella's main HQ in Paris. They were

unable to contact any of the S.T.A.R.S. members there, mainly Chris.

They were successful to get in the vicinity but they were discovered

inside the facility and the chase was on between Claire and the

on duty guards. Leon got separated and Claire now runs to lose

the guards behind her. She runs to the corridor, being shot down

by the guards. As she reach the end, a chopper had been waiting for

her and aims to shoot her with its gatling guns. (In the Dreamcast

version, it can be seen that Nicholai, or a guy looking like him

were poiloting the chopper). She quickly docked to the right alley,

just in time for the guns to roll, killing all the guards who were

behind her. She got up on her feet and ran. Even though she's not

seen by the chopper, its infrared sensors cannot hide Claire from

the side walls of the building. Claire runs for her life as the

chopper nails the wall with its guns. Eventually, Claire lost the

chopper at the end of the alley and ended on a platoon of Umbrella

guards, who were waiting for her. Without any further choice, she

held her hands up in the air. Just then, she saw some of explosive

canisters behind them. She intendly dropped her gun and when the

Umbrella army though it was safe, she intentionally fell down, to

get her gun and shoot the canister behind them. The canister

exploded, caught all the Umbrella army in the explosion (what a

slick move there!). Just as she was regaining her posture,

Rodrigo Juan Raval, came in quietly from behind. Just as Claire

sensed that someone is behind her, she turned back and pointed

her gun at Rodrigo, who in turn, also had his gun pointed at

Claire. With guns both pointed at each other, Claire, who was

still on the ground was caught. Ten days she will be sent out

to Rockfort island...The start of Resident Evil: Code Veronica

December 27 (Monday)

Claire arrived on Rockfort Island where prisoners of Umbrella were

being detained and imprisoned. After giving her her verdicts and serial

number, she was hit by a guard in the back with a rifle butt that stunned

her outcold. Little did she know how much time had passed and when she

woke up, she finds herself inside a prison cell. Screams and gunshots

can be heard outside. Then Juan Rodrigo, who just came inside latched out

the door to her cell and sitted to his desk. He reached for his hemostat

but it already run out. He told Claire to get out of that place and escape.

Claire, still confused and aware that he needs hemostat, went out of the

prison block and ended up in a graveyard. She made her way outside, till

he was ambushed by an outpost, firing still machine guns at her. She

immediately sheltered and found a handgun next o a dead man. She picked it

up and fired back at the lights of the outpost. Steve Burnside, who was

controlling the machine guns stopped firing and put his hands in the air.

he immediately came down and relieved to see a living person still alive.

But Claire didn't put her gun down. Steve apologized and introduced

himself, who was also a prisoner of Umbrella. Steve didn't want to tag

in Claire and went his way to find a rumored escape airport. She then

stumbled to him again, looking on Chris' profile on an online desktop

computer. Steve now realizing that they were siblings, suggested the he

should go rescue her. Claire though of it as a good idea and used the

computer to send an email to Leon about her wehereabouts, since she

can't directly contact Chris. Steve, who meant it as a joke to suggest

about their rescue, hastes off furiously. Claire made her way to the

training complex and eventually to the Ashford's mansion. There, she

saw a video of two children, playing with a dragonfly. They detached its

wings and fed it to the ants. As she was leaving the mansion, she heard

Steve screaming. Worried, she hurried to the place where she watched

the video, to find Steve locked. She imediately released the lock and

relieved to see Steve fine. But Steve has the Lugers, which she failed

to get a while ago. She needs them as she figured out to be keys to

open up the door upstairs, so she asked him to give it to her. But Steve

wants something in return, something fully automatic that he can use.

Steve laft her, still confused.

As she was making her way outside, Alfred Ashford, the current master

of the palace, sniped her. She duct her way to safety, as Alfred babbled

about Claire, being the promotor of the incident that happened in the

island. he also mentioned about his family, who originally founded

Umbrella. He left, saying if they ever stumbled again, he would kill

her. Unshaken, Claire activate a submarine and went on her way. She

find herslf in an Underground Military Airport. She makes her way to

the military facility, hoping to find the keys to unlock the bridge to

get to the seaplane. As she heads upstairs, she saw someone, banging

on the transparent glass, pleading for help. But it was too late and

a monster from behind smashed his head on the wall, The emergency

system has been activated and door shutters begin to fall. Claire made

her way to slide down and escaped from being trapped. There again,

she was ambushed by Alfred, but apparently, he wasn't lucky and Claire

managed to evade. Knwoing it would be dangerous to confront Claire,

he hurriedly escaped. Claire followed him but Alfred outsmarted her

and shut the door behind her. Alfred, who had already prepared something

for her, provoked Claire on a monitor nearby. Claire, who thought of

herself falling into a trap, has no choice but to push through, As

she descends, a yellow monster with elastic hands, called Bandersnatch

attaked her. She managed to put it out. Then another one appeared

again. Just then Steve made his grand entrance and shot the monster

out dead with the Lugers. Claire traded in the Ingram fully automatic

pistols, which she found a while ago, to Steve with his Lugers. Alfred

lowers the platform, where Steve and Claire were till they reached

the basement. Steve, now armed with his new toys, impressed Claire

as he went off ahead to fight zombies blocking the way. Claire,

instead of being impressed, asked him about his family. Feeling a

littlediscomfort, Steve rushes to the balcony. Claire followed him

but the platform they were standing broke, sending them down. Just

as they were regaining consciousness, Claire finds her feet stuck.

A zombie was headed their way. As Steve was about to shoot it, he

was struck to his feet and realized it was his father. Still pacified,

Claire yelled at him. Now the zombie got Claire's attention, instead

head towards Claire, just then Steve snapped out of it and shoot at

the zombie, shouting "Father!!", till the last bullet of his gun.

Claire realized it was his father. Steve told him about his father,

working for Umbrella and was leaking information outside. But Umbrella

caught him and killed off his wife. He was sent to prison, never

knowing that his father was now dead. Claire left, leaving Steve

mourning for his dad. Now having the Lugers, she went her way again

to the mansion to unlock the door with her Lugers. She made her way

to the secluded Ashford place. As she went upstairs she heared a

conversation between Alfred and her sister Alexia, who happened to

sense someone outside. Feeling that someone's listenng to them, Alfred,

who happened to be in Alexia's clothing escaped. Claire followed

him but it seems that he managed to escape. She stumbled on Alexia's

room and realized she has to figure out the music box there, being

the key to a passageway.

Claire made her way again to the palace, hoping to find a means

to open the music box. While she's at it, she made his way to Rodrigo

and give him the hemostat she found in the medical room, just before

Alfred trapped her in. Rodrigo gave his lockpick in return. Claire

leaved her lighter for Rodrigo and headed her way. On her way to the

mansion, Claire was ambushed by a familiar figure; Albert Wesker.

Full of rage and hatred towards Chris, he attacke Claire and was

about to kill her when he received a call. He halted his assault and

jumped his way out. Claire went in to solve the music box. Just then,

Alexia was waiting for her to get out. She shoots Claire but this

time, Steve comes in and shot Alexia. wounded, Alexia escaped through

a wall door. Claire and Steve followed her and landed on Alfred's

room. But all they found is Alexia's clothing on the bed and her 'blonde

hair?' on the music box. Just then, Alfred, who was hiding on top of

his bed attacked them from above. They were surprised to see Alfred

with make up on and realized that there was really no Alexia but Alfred,

dressing as a woman. Alfred, fear-stricken, run off crying and activated

the self destruct device of the island. Claire and Steve went to the

underground military airport via the submarine and now having the keys,

went their way inside the seaplane. But the drawbridge was blocking

their way. Claire volunteered to raise the drawbridge as Steve makes

preparations in the plane. Claire succesfully raised the drawbridge

but she has to find a way to return to the plane. She ended up in an

elevator and fixed it to go up. Just then Alfred released a tyrant

monster to chase after them. Claire made her way up, to end up outside

the trainign facility complex. As she heads her way to the mansion,

she was ambushed by Tyrant. She managed to put it out and hurriedly

went over to the submarine. She met up with Steve, who was woried she

would not come back. They took off just before the island was caught

off in a blast. Just as they though their worries are over, they were

alarmed to experience a shock at the back. Claire went to investigate

and much to her surprise, Tyrant had hitched itself a ride and was back.

Claire took care of it for good as she catapults some cargo along with

Tyrant outside. Tyrant exploded in teh air and went on their way. Just

then, the military facility was still intact and Alfred, managed to

survive the explosion. He went to an underground hangar via a secret

lift under the tank and lifted off with one of the Harrier jets.

Meanwhile, Steve noticed the plane's out of control and soon

realized they were on autopilot mode. Alfred sends them out a signal,

saying that he's controlling them. Without any choice, Claire and Steve

just waited for the plane to land. Alfred intended to bring them on their

base somewhere in the Antartic. Just as they wake up. Steve tried

to kiss Claire, due to circumstances but failed. Soon they realized

they were in Antartic. Seeing some of the facilities there, they

presumed it to be one of Umbrella's base. The plane crashed landed

inside the base. Claire and Steve got off and went separate ways to

investigate. Claire had known about a monster "Nosferatu" enclosed in

this base. She had proven this true, when she found the monster, just

beneath an office where she was, tied up and blocked by a huge axe. Just

then, she met Steve along and asked him to move in the drill bulldozer.

But Steve, who wasn't paying attention and looking at Claire, lost his

concentration and bumped one of the gas tanks with the crane, causing

an all out gas leak. Claire manage to close the gas valve somehow and

prevented the gas leak. Just as they were going to escape, Alfred,

still laughing like a girl, shoots down Claire. Just then Steve comes

in and shoot Alfred first. Alfred fell down the deep cliff. Meanwhile

"Nosferatu" still in its chambers began to move and broke free. Claire

and Steve rode the big drill and dug their way outside. As they reached

the heliport above the base, Nosferatu was on their way and knocked

off Steve. Steve almost fell but he managed to grab on the roof. Claire

fought off Nosferatu and managed to kill it somehow. Then Claire came

back to pull up Steve. They went on their way and used a snowmobile

they've found to head for the Australian base.

Meanwhile, Alfred, who somehow, managed to survive the fall, nearly

dying, went to wake her sister Alexia, who was in cryogenic state for

a long time. Alfred died from blood loss. Meanwhile, Claire and Steve

were happily heading their way north when they were attacked by massive

tentacle that caused them to topple down and crash.

Meanwhile, Chris came to Rockfort Island as soon as he heard

the news from Leon. He was climbing the crevice and lost his backpack

full of supplies and ammo. There he met up with Rodrigo. After learning

that Claire was indeed on this island, a giant worm appeared and

swallowed Rodrigo. Chris followed it and managed to kill it, and

regurgitate Rodrigo. He managed to give Chris his lighter that he got

from Claire before he dies (actually it was Chris' lighter and Claire

somehow got it from him). Chris heads his way to the facility complex

via the elevator. He saw from the monitor screen, Alexia, singing with

Alfred, now dead on her lap. Wesker, who was in the down in the port

where Claire and Steve took off, also saw Alexia and was not happy that

she was revived, but suddenly changed his mood when he learned that

Chris is on the island as he saw Chris on the other monitor. He

immediately send out Hunters to kill him. As Chris went on, he saw the

Eagle plate, which Claire used recently, fall in the crevice and

realized it to be important. He eventually met Wesker and told Chris

that Claire is now on an Umbrella Base in Antartic. Just then Alexia

appeared on a nearby monitor, laughing. Frustrated, Wesker left Chris

with a yellow monster with elastic arms. Chris defeated it and went

on his way. Chris managed to get in Alfred's secret passage and in

his private residence to get the plate that was on his private pool.

But an Albinoid, which Claire had accidentally let loose was lurking

around the pool. Chris managed to get in the plate, but he needs

only the halberd in the plate. Chris found a way to extract the

halberd from the eagle plate and went on to find the necessarary

chemicals. He managed to get teh halberd and unlocked the hangar where

another Harrier jet was waiting. He took off and flew towards the

Antartic.

As he arrives at the hangar bay. Chris got off and searched for

clues. with now the basement completely frozen, he managed to get

to a mansion, that looked like the Spencer estate. There he was

finally reunited with Claire, whom she found plastered on a wall.

Claire told him about another survivor named Steve and decided to

save him. Just as they were catching up, Alexia assaulter them with

her tentacles. Chris fell down the balcony and Claire managed to

stay upstairs. Chris, barely walking due to his injuries on his

foot and knees, told Claire to leave and rescue Steve who was in

danger. Claire, hesitantly agreed and left. Later then she found

Steve, now imprisoned in the same room where he found Nosferatu.

Steve told her that Alexia had performed the same experiment as

what she did to her father. Steve, now in a more grotesque form

began to mutate. Beginning to lose his will to think, he attacks

Claire with his life size axe. Claire hurriedly run to the exit, but

since Alexia ocked it up, she was cornered. Just as things are

getting worse, Alexia's tentacles grabbed onto Claire. Now with

nowhere to go, Claire just await her fate to be killed by Steve.

However, at some point, Steve's humanity drove him and cut the

tentacle that's holding Claire, instead. Anguishing in pain,

it strikes back at Steve, throwing Steve violently on the wall.

Claire, now crying, hurriedly went over to the dying Steve.

Steve apologized to her for not keeping his promise. He died in

Claire's arms, saying that he loved her.

Meanwhile, while Chris was hiding among the pillars and

boulders, Wesker met up with Alexia and told her to come with

him. Wesker intend to bring Alexia along because she had the new

prototype, T-Veronica Virus, injected into her and they wished

to study her. Alexia, being intimidated, showed Wesker the full

effect of her creation and began to transform herself into her

ultimate form. Wesker started his attack but he was no match for

Alexia's strength. Barely defending, Wesker jumps from wall to

wall to avoid Alexia's flames. But accidentally, the flame went

in and caught up with Chris, who were watching them all this

time. Chris forcefully showed himself up to avoid Alexia's

flame and Wesker saw him from behind. Seeing a probable way of

eliminating Chris and means to escape, he left off and left

Chris deal with Alexia. Somehow, Chris managed to hold off

Alexia and made his way to where Claire was. But the door was

electronically locked that even Claire can't open it from inside.

Claire suggested to activate the self destruct system of the

mansion to release the locks and slipped him a key card. Chris

managed to activate it and as soon as they were heading towards

the emergency elevator. Alexia showed up in a more powerful form.

Chris and Claire released the lock for the Plasma rifle. Then

he bought Claire time to escape and confronted Alexia, who now

mutates into an even more bigger monster. Chris managed to hold

off Alexia, until the ants beneath her, started attacking her.

Forcefully, Alexxia detached her upper torso, spread her wings

ang flew towards Chris. Chris quickly grabbed the now released

Plasma rifle and finally put an end to Alexia. Chris made his

way to escape, just to see Wesker had caught Claire. Wesker

shrugged off Claire and escaped. Chris followed him, passing a

bunch of zombies until they reached outside. There Wesker was

waiting for them, telling them that hey're taking in Steve's

body for their experimental research. Chris let her sister

Claire escape ahead and confronted Wesker later on. With Wesker's

inhuman powers, Chris was no match for his punches. Chris greatly

wounded and out of energy, he sees an opportunity. When Wesker

was at the right place, he quickly dived for the chain and

released tons of beams falling into Wesker. Chris, rest for a

while, just moments when Wesker rose from the pile of beams.

Now also barely able to walk, they swore to continue this fight

if ever they crossed paths again. Chris went inside the mansion

to the emergency elevator, just in time for the mansion to

explode. Chris barely caught up in the blast jumps and landed

straight right into the Harrier's spout where Claire was waiting.

They took off just seconds before the whole base was completely

caught up in the explosion. They apologized for leaving each

other, and headed to take down Umbrella themselves.

unaccounted 4 years

Due to the Raccoon Day bombing, which had been an international

issue, the US Government had put actions of investigations and with

the help of the Secret Service, it was later found out that indeed

Umbrella was behind everything (just as Marvin Branagh said). The

US government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree

to Umbrella. And soon, the almighty Umbrella, whom had been reigning

in the field of pharmaceuticals was no more...or so it seems..

4 years after, another tale will be told that involes the presence

of the T-Virus, but in another different set of characters...

2002

September 18 (Wednesday)

Ex-Umbrella employee Morpheus Duval, who was charged earlier

on with accusations from Umbrella of being responsible for the

Spencer Estate incident, now makes a comeback and went to

Umbrella HQ in Paris to infiltrate it, together with 3 of his

followers. They intend to steal 3 samples of vuruses, including

the newest prototype of T-Virus, the T-G virus (ver 0.9.1).

They suceeded however and Morpheus plans to auction it on

the ship called 'Spencer Rain'

September 22 (Sunday)

Morpheus spreads the T-Virus over the Spencer Rain ship.

2004

After six years since the Raccoon City incident, Leon S. Kennedy, who

had been in the Secret Service, undergo military training of survival skills

and made his way to the ranks of the US Government and eventually became an

agent for them. He then undergo special training via a secret organization

working under the direct control of the President himself and was later

assigned to protect the President's family.

It was right before he took the job of when the President's daughter

was abducted. Ashley Graham, the President's daughter had mysteriously

disappeaed just as she was on her way home from her University. No one had

any leads on her whereabouts and investigations were conducted. Members of

the Secret Service and relatives of Ashley had been questioned. To keep the

issue in public, a few knows about the President's daughter's abduction.

Although they had reliable info that it was an inside job, they can't

pinpoint who the traitor is amongst them.

Until they had got from their intelligence that Ashley, or someone who

looked like her, had been spotted somewhere in Europe, particularly in a

small rural village in Spain. Apparently she is withheld by an anonymous

group of people. In respond, an investigation party was assembled composed

of agents. They had arranged with the Madrid Cops to investigate on the site.

Leon, on the other hand would be dispatched on the site where Ashley was

last seen, investigate on the matters and bring her back by any means

possible.

1.15 Unaccounted Events

There is an unaccounted event that happened after the destruction

of Raccoon City but still no accounts tell when exactly did it happen.

It's not even clear if it happened before or after RE: Code Veronica

but it featured previous survivors of Umbrella's stitched nightmares,

Leon S. Kennedy of the former RPD and Barry Burton of the former RPD

S.T.A.R.S

-two years ago-

Lucia, a girl from an ordinary orphanage was adopted. She does not

know but her ears were ringing, after she was adopted. Her senses also

got kind of sharpened and her wounds tend to heal abnormally fast

unlike ordinary childen. Because of her gifts, children were making

fun of her and she didn't earn much friends. Perhaps it had gotten

so bad, her adoptive parents decided to send her to their relatives

in Europe. Probably happened somewhere around before Raccoon City

was decimated.

On a non specified night

Leon S. Kennedy was sent on a mission on board to a luxurious ship

called 'Starlight' to keep track on another of Umbrella's secret B.O.W.

(Bio Organic Weapon). He met on the ship a girl, named Lucia, who in

turn became friends with him. She told Leon all of her aggravations

because of her weird...gifts. Just then a presumed B.O.W. had appeared

in the ship and intent to blow itself up and sink the ship. Leon lost

contact with his firm and eventaully unaccounted, he lost consciousness,

- 2:30 -

Barry Burton was summoned to the headquarters of this underground

firm by its chief (which is also unspecified, ala Charlie's Angel :D)

to its home base somewhere in North America. The chief explained to

Barry its mission. A new type of B.O.W. had escaped (which was highly

doubted) from Umbrella and is now heard to be lurking on board to a

luxurious ship called 'Starlight'. The ship is said to be taking a

cruise towards Europe but now is wandering in the vastness of Atlantic.

They have sent in Leon but they have lost contact with him and the

last message that they have received was 24 hours ago. Barry's mission

was to find Leon on board the Starlight, and to put the newest B.O.W.

out of commission that has terrorized the ship. Barry, whom swore

never to see any of Umbrella's creatures, geared up and headed to

the abandoned ship 'Starlight' on a chopper...The start of Resident

Evil: Gaiden (a sidestory)

-Daylight-

As Barry drops himself on the ship, unnatural silence had aboard the

ship has greeted him, proof that the ship had been really abandoned. As

the chopper flew away, Barry begins to investigate. He went to the lobby

and saw creatures that he expected to show up; zombies. He easliy out

maneuvers them as he reach the perpendicular alley. A call from the HQ

suggested to him to use the security cameras on the 4th deck. He finds

his way to the elevator, in a fight againsts zombies again. The elevator

stopped at the 3rd deck. SInce there's no way to go on, he emerged from

the elevator and finds the stairs. As he passed down the bridge, he took

a rope with him, for emegency cases and soon finds his way inside the

security room.

As he search for Leon in the security cameras, he saw a vague figure

on one of the monitors, apparently not one of the zombies but definitely

not Leon. He tried to call on the figure, and much to his surprise,

answers to his call, as a girl's voice. Barry, now kinda relieved to see

some survivors on the ship, asked the girl if she knew Leon. The girl

introduced herself as Lucia and responded that Leon went ahead to find

teh monster responsible for turning everyone into zombies. But it had

really taken a long time and Leon hasn't come back for her yet.

Then a loud bang on Lucia's door stopped their chat. Terrified,

she told Barry that a monster maybe is on the other side of the door.

Barry told her to calm down and tell im her exact location. She said

she's on the Sun deck and Barry hastilly hurried to save Lucia. As

he follows Lucia's screams, he reached the Sun deck and surprised to

see a large monster chasing after Lucia. Without hesitation, Barry

puts the monster outcold. As the monster comes in a closer image,

he was astounded to see it as a large, white-humanoid monster.

Thinking it to be the B.O.W. that he was searching for, he thought

that he cound finish the mission early and go home. But as he spoke

his hopes too soon, the monster erected some tentacles on its belly

and reached for Lucia. he pounded it off until the monster dissolved

into an amoeba like form and disappered in the shadows. Barry

hurriedly tend to the terrified Lucia to see if she's ok. To his

surprise, Lucia seems to be unscratched from the tangling. Barry

told her to stay up close to him in case the omnster is still nearby.

But Lucia told him that the monster was already gone. Wondering

in amazement, Barry uttered silence and Lucia continued to explain

that in some way... she knew that the monster is now gone.

Barry and Lucia pressed on to find Leon. barry received a call

from HQ to check up on him. Barry told them about the new B.O.W

that he recently encountered. The HQ told Barry about the last

message that they received from Leon and told him that he's in the

1st class cabin area. Barry and Lucia hurried down and took the

elevator. As they reached the 1st class, the door was locked.

Luckilly, Lucia happens to have a key to the 2nd class cabin.

Without any much choice, they went to the 2nd class cabin and much

to their surprise, they found a way to the 1st class cabin.

Just as they were to unlock the door to the 1st class cabin, Lucia

told Barry that the monster is nearby, however, she can't pinpoint

its exact location. Then the walls behind them collapsed, to see

the B.O.W. attacking at them. Barry managed to send off the

monster away to retreat. Barry, now convinced that there's something

Lucia isn't telling him about her. As he confronted her, the monster,

who was still nearby suddenly grabs Lucia and disappears in the

shadows, without replying to Barry's questions.

Now alone again, Barry still wonders about Lucia's strange

..gifts. He continued his search to Leon and eventually found him

in a hole to a room at the end of the corridor. He used his rope

to go down and confirms it is Leon. Leon on the other hand just

regained consciousness. Surprised to see Barry, he asked him what

he's doing on the ship. Barry explained someone send him when

Leon wasn't able to contact with HQ. Leon then suddenly remembers

about Lucia. Barry told him taht he met the girl but he eventually

lost her when she was captured by the monster lurking in the ship.

He also added about Lucia's peculiarity and concluded to himself

that she's maybe the B.O.W. that they are looking for. Leon

disagrees to him and replied that the amoeba like monster can be

their target B.O.W. and he intends to find any possible survivors

inside the ship. Barry agreed and suggested that they go over

to the 4th floor deck to use the security cameras there to look

for Lucia.

Upon reaching the monitor room, they saw on one of the

monitors, the B.O.W. they were looking for, carrying Lucia in

its arms, going for the upper deck. Barry, still confused why

doesn't the monster kill Lucia yet, the way it did on everyone

onboard. Furious about what he heard, Leon told him to quit

on his accusations and if Lucia was indeed the B.O.W. then she

should be helping with the creature. To convince Barry, Leon

told him about their little chat before the monster came to the

ship. Barry wasn't convinced at all but Leon suggested to

hold her accusations until Lucia was guilty. They agreed and

headed for the upper deck to save Lucia. They confronted the

monster and saved Lucia. But the monster quickly recovered and

had at them. The three run and hid on a nearby corridor. Just

as the things get to quiet down, something exploded that shook

the whole ship. Leon suspected that if the flame would reach

the engine room, it may blow the whole ship. Barry called for

help in HQ and requested to send in a chopper to pick them up.

But the storm's making it hard for the HQ to send in some

evacuation, but they promised that they would send in immediately

when the sky clears. Also, Barry learned that the B.O.W. that

they were finding has green blood. Realizing earlier that Lucia

has red blood and not green, he admit he was wrong about his

accusations. He then suggested to Leon and Lucia to look for

something that can hold on the flames till the chopper comes.

When Leon asked Barry what's he gonna do, Barry just told Leon

to trust him.

Leon and Lucia went on ahead to activate the sprinkler

system of the ship. They found a fire extinguisher that should

suppress the flames. As they access the data control room,

they succeeded in activating the sprinkler system. As Leon and

Lucia reached the security room, they saw Barry on one of the

screens. Barry seems to be contacting someone over the radio.

Leon and Lucia took time to listen to Barry's conversation. They

were surprised to hear that Barry says that he has the girl,

and he wants an answer. The voice on the other end tells Barry

to proceed as planned, but must not get any strange ideas, as

"they" have eyes watching his every move. From the looks of things

Leon caught the idea that Barry maybe was selling them out to

Umbrella or someone who intends to get Lucia. But Lucia didn't

believe and said that Leon is Barry's partner. Leon, who still

doubted Barry, wants to know behind the conversation, so he

decided to find him and ask about it. When the found Barry, Leon

asked first what was all about the talking. But Barry responded

him with his gun, pointing at Leon, saying he should give the

girl to him. Leon hesitated but he has no other choice. The three

of them went to the upper deck, just in time for a submarine to

emerge. Barry ordered Lucia to climb down the rope ladder to

the submarine. Leon confirmed that it was Umbrella's sub. He

attempted to get onboard the ship but the guards yeleld at him

to go back. When Leon asked if they would shoot him if he did

not turn back, the guards shoot at him, entered the sub and

submerge, leaving Leon to the ship. Still wondering why the

guards shoot at him, another explosion cracks up and this time

he was certain it came from the engine room. HQ contacted him and

informed him about a power build up in the engine room. Just as

Leon suspected, he immediately hurried there to put a stop to

whatever causes the power build up. He arrives on the boiler

room and saw the B.O.W. gnashing the fuel converter, which could

start up the explosion and second now. Leaving no options, Leon

tried to get the monster's attention. The monster turned to him

and Leon took it with all he has and finally defeated the

monster. But, still the damage done by the creature was enough

for the ship to blow. Leon was trapped and with seconds just

away, he sits back and waited for what's instore for him.

On the Umbrella submarine, its captain was happy to know

Barry had come to give them Lucia. Just then Barry pointed

his gun at Lucia and told them he's backing out from the deal.

The captain told his men to hold fire and now realizes that

Barry just pretended to help them in order to hijack their

submarine. Barry didn't deny the captain's presumptions but he

also asked him what does Umbrella need with Lucia, as Barry

knows, the amoeba-like white humanoid monster was their B.O.W.

he also. The captain was still confused about Barry's state

ments. Barry told him that the B.O.W. is supposed to have green

blood, unlike Lucia that has nornally red blood. The captain

now realizes and told Barry that the B.O.W. he was pertaining

to is inside Lucia's body. Not actually a virus but a parasite

that will awaken after 10 days. After hearing this, Lucia was

terrified to her awaiting fate and Barry, forced the captain

to lend in their best surgeon to extract the parasite out of

Lucia. Although the captain warned him about the complications

and risks that he's forcing the girl, Barry insisted to go on

with the operation. While doing the process of extracting the

parasite out of Lucia's body, Barry keeps his gun pointed at the

captain's head. The operation was a success and the parasite

that was inside Lucia was extracted through her mouth. As Barry

and Lucia looked into the parasite, now enclosed in a bottle,

the parasite begins to move and breaks free inside the bottle

and attacked the captain. Barry shoots down the captain, now a

mindless zombie and he notices that the B.O.W. were attacking

everything in its sight. He grabbed Lucia and hurried to escape

the submarine and remembered to rescue Leon onboard the Starlight.

As they reached the upper deck, they realized that the B.O.W.

had killed almost all the crew on the submarine and the B.O.W.

from its victims, continuously grew rapidly in a short time.

Judging from the appearance of the creature, Barry remembers

the creatures that he once encountered in the Arklay mountains,

the Hunters. Barry and Lucia managed to escape the creature and

reach the control room. Barry turned the submarine back to the

Starlight's location. He said his apologies to Lucia for what

he had done a while ago. Lucia accepted and told him it was

the right thing to do. Barry felt the same, probably because

he had a daughter the same age as Lucia, he says. And as a

promise, Barry offered Lucia to live with them, his family if

they escaped through all of this. Lucia, without any doubts

accepted Barry's promise.

As they reached the Starlight, the B.O.W. in the sub forced

its way out of the sub and before Barry could ever shoot it,

the B.O.W. disappeared on the side of the ship. They hurriedly

went their way to the ship and caught up with Leon on the

boiler room. Barry was surprised that Leon was not surprised

that they had come back. Lucia then told Barry that he's not

the rela Leon. The Leon infornt of them began to morph into

its original form. Barry gave it all that he got, but the B.O.W

was persistent as it was. Barry and Lucia escaped through the

engine room and finally saw Leon, sitting on a corner. Barry

ordered him to stay where he was, but Leon furiously disagreed.

With Leon's reaction, Barry was convinced that he was indeed

Leon. The three of them hurriedly went to the submarine. Before

they reached the upper deck, the B.O.W. smashed thru the wall

and attacked them. With little space for a fight, they somehow

managed to defeat the creature, now oozing with green blood.

They reached the upper deck. Just then the B.O.W. came out of

the shadows and grabbed Lucia and jumped to the sea. Barry

followed it, leaving Leon on the ship. Barry managed to get

Lucia and Leon pulled them back to the ship. Just as they were

cathing their breaths, Leon was surprised to see behind Barry

another Lucia. With two Lucia onboard the ship, Barry, still

confused pointed back and forth at the two Lucias. The real

Lucia then cuts her own hand with a knife to prove who's

the real one. The other one began to transform into a more

powerful B.O.W. with spikes on its back. While Leon and Lucia

distracts the monster. Barry loads up the rocket launcher

they found earlier while escaping the ship and fires at the

B.O.W. eliminating it permanently.

They went to the submarine and watched the Starlight

sink into the sea from the sub's deck. Barry, who notices that

Lucia's hand is still bleeding reminded Lucia of his promise.

Leon contacts HQ, saying their mission is complete and on

their way home. Nobody notices Leon's cut in his neck, which

was bleeding lightly, with 'green' blood.

The bios you are about to see are people from Resident Evil that you will see in the story. (About RE4, uh… he, he, he/she is still writing it. Sorry.)

Leon Scott Kennedy - A newly re-assigned police in the RPD, he arrived

in Raccoon City, only to be trapped inside it. He met Claire along

the way and cooperated to escape the city. He also met Ada Wong, whom

he really got involved with. But he was betrayed when he learned that

Ada was an agent sent in to spy on Umbrella. He escaped the city with

Claire and Sherry. He was then recruited by US Stratcom, with his

experience in survival and dealing with Umbrella's creations and

eventually work for the U.S. Government. Leon and Claire infiltrated

Umbrella's facility in France but they were spotted. Claire was

captured but Leon, somehow managed to escape.

In the following six years, he joined the Secret Service to

oppose Umbrella's activities. He became an government agent and went

on several accasions and training. Later on, he became the bodyguard

of the first family in the U.S. When the president's daughter was

kidnapped, he was sent in to rescue her, as his first ever mission as

a government spy.

(First Seen in RE2)

Cpl Carlos Oliveira - a surviving member of UBCF, he met Jill while

encountering Nemesis and fought alongside her. He's the one who saved

Jill when she was heavilly wounded and prepared the vaccine when Jill

was infected by the G-Virus. Together, they escaped the city, just

moments before the city was nuked. A southern lad, since he has southern

accent, he's in charge in his team's weapons. But he didin't know the

real deal why Umbrella sent them in and all he knows is that they need

to rescue possible survivors and bring them to St. Michael's Clock Tower.

(First Seen in RE3)

Jill Valentine - Also one of the survivors in the Spencer incident

and a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, She's a master in lockpicking

and can open anything locked without a key in a short time. After

the Spencer incident, she took a rest in Raccoon City and joined

with Chris' cause of destroying Umbrella. While Chris went off ahead

in Europe, she decided to stay to uncover evidences about an

Underground laboratory in Raccoon City. She made her "Last Escape"

when Raccoon City was totally infested by zombies. When she arrived

at Chris hideout, all that she found is Chris' knife. She is now

searching for Chris' whereabouts to continue their quest to destroy

Umbrella. She's one of the favorite characters in Resident Evil,

that in fact, she made her way in Capcom's crossover game "Marvel vs

Capcom 2"

(First Seen in RE1)

Lt. Mikhail Viktor - Also one of the UBCFs, he was severely injured

in their mission, when Jill found him. Dedicated to the welfare of

his men, he blames himself for losing them and wants to get even.

Even at his worse condition, he has the will to fight. Albert Wesker - founder of S.T.A.R.S., he joined RPD somewhere in

1995 (based on the 2nd Wesker's report) and made it in their ranks.

He had been assigned into intelligence division and used all of his

contacts to gain information. A longtime colleague of Birkins, they

had been in good terms, especially in their activities, back when

Wesker was still one of the researchers working for Umbrella. But his

view towards Spencer made him switch professions and be contented in

the military field. While Birkins made his breakthrough in the

propagation of the G-Virus, Wesker, however, became too passive with

Umbrella's system in regards to orders being implemented. While Birkins

were on the verge of his frustration of his research, he had been

curious to the infection capability of the T-Virus that they're working.

And he found out that all organisms are susceptible to the virus

effects, although muchly different in any ways possible. He had been

working Under Umbrella, until an opportunity calls for him to switch

sides. He lured his S.T.A.R.S. members into the mansion, as ordered by

Umbrella for them to combat Tyrant and obtain combat data from it, but

he intends to keep it to himself and sell it however to the opposing

company, defecting from Umbrella. Since he'll be changing sides, he wants

Umbrella to believe that he was dead and consumed by the explosion that

Umbrella set in the mansion. His plan worked and before executing all

of this, he injected himself with the virus that Birkins told him, that

would put his body into a "death state", soon to wake up with superhuman

powers (just like Alexia's theory). It's the right idea for him to make

believe S.T.A.R.S. that he was killed by Tyrant ad so he did. He survived

the explosion and knowing what S.T.A.R.S. had done to ruin his plan, he

swore revenge against them, mainly Chris. He works now on an opposing

corporation for Umbrella and joined hands with Ada Wong to obtain the

G-Virus sample from Birkins. However, he miscalulated the humanity of

Ada Wong, who began to have affections to Leon Kennedy, who happened to

acquire the G-Virus and their plan was ruined. He didn'y show up, till

the Rockfort Island outbreak, where he confronted the siblings, Claire

and Chris to get revenge on him. Now with superhuman powers, he was able

to make their match uneven. however, he miscalculated again Alexia's

revival, who in turn have awakened from her coldsleep, also with

superhuman powers, quite superior to his. His parameters were recently

added, to capture Alexia, since she was the sole living being who

has the "T-Veronica" virus. But Chris destroyed Alexia. And so, they

settled themselves to the failed experiment on Steve and took his

body for research on the T-Veronica virus. Wesker and Chris finally

were able to settle their hatred, but in the end, had to cancel their

fight (since it will be a draw...aww!! after Wesker had been through

and still he cannot win) but swore to meet next time and it will be

till death.

These will be the viruses in the story…

T-Virus

Mixing Progenitor Virus with leech DNA and a new prototype

T-Virus is created. Also developed by Dr. James Marcus, it was named

T as in 'Tyrant', he first tested it on rodents but he didn't made any

progress with it. He thought of using humans now as guinea pigs. But

when unknown infiltration came into his lab, he thought someone's

breaking into his experiments and suspected Spencer's men were

responsible. He hesitates about bringing up T-Virus in the next

Umbrella's board of Director's meeting. But eventually his T-Virus

had been recognized by Umbrella and many of the other preceding Virus

were derived from the prototype T-Virus. Birkins made a progress out

of it and started the idea of making a 'Living Biological Weapon'

not that it only reanimates those it kills (the 'Zombie' virus) and

later derived the late James Marcus term Tyrant for their ultimate

biological weapon. Project MA121 (Hunters) were derived from the

T-Virus. But its main drawback was the deterioration of the brain

just as the previous viruses. While Birkins want the infected to

be alive and be controlled, he tried to patch up this problem but

to no avail. Another factor is the capability of its infection since

the modified T-Virus would not turn every people infected into

their 'ideal' Tyrants. One in a million has the required genetic

make-up to become a Tyrant and the rest would just turn to failure

zombies. Birkins reached a dead end to this but later on continued

his research when accidentally discovered G-Virus out of the T-Virus.

(First Appeared in RE1)

T-Veronica Virus

Created by the twin Ashfords, Alexia and Alfred and finished it

last March 3, 1983, T-Veronica Virus was created by implanting a Queen

Ant's gene into the T-Virus. Named in commemoration of the Ashfords

Family's legendary 'Veronica Ashford', it was first tested on Alexander

Ashford by his two twin siblings Alfred and Alexia. However, the

experiment failed and they accidentally created whom they call

'Nosferatu'. Alexia saw the mistake he had done to his father, she

injected the virus to herself and put herself in a low-temperature

'coldsleep' to supress the activity of the T-Veronica Virus, allowing

her cells to adapt to the virus slowly and eventually co-exist with

the virus. She woke up after 15 years of confinement, possessing new

inhuman powers as the sole product of her own T-Veronica Virus. It

has the capability to control flame. But it will be still questionable

since the T-Veronica Virus was also injected to Steve Burnside and

Wesker has his body kept for future reference. Although its full

potential is not accounted yet, Steve turned back to human form when

he was in near death. I guess T-Veronica can be supressed in the mind

since Steve managed to revert back to human form before he died.

Whether the conditions of this is unintentional or not, however,

with some strong will, t-Veronica Virus proved to be weak in infesting

the mind of its host.

(First appeared in RE: Code Veronica

G-Virus

The latest of the Virus that come before Raccoon's destruction,

it has been perfected by William Birkins in the late 1998. It started

out when William Birkins injected the 'Nemesis Parasite' into Lisa

Trevor's body. When Lisa took hold of the nemesis Parasite for too

long, which is a special case (see Nemesis parasite) it intrigued

him, behind the reason Lisa was not still dead yet. He had known

that the 'Nemesis Parasite' had somewhat asimilated into her own

body and the deviation of the T-Virus that was recently injected to

her somehow reacted with the'Nemesis parasite' and accidentally

formed a new type of virus, the G-Virus as they called it. Birkins

spend the next years figuring out what happened tehre and deviced a

process that could copy the same process that happened into Lisa's

body. He retracted the sample of G-Virus to Lisa's body and started

to cultivate one himself. G-Virus,somehow made a breakthrough in

defying all of the failures of the other previous virus, except still

the total deterioration of the brain. But it can transform those it

infects into a more powerful creature, capable of logical thinking

and voice retention for a short period of time in its initial stage

of development. Afar from that, it can create an embryo that can

infest other host as well. the failure of it is that when the host

does not accept the embryo that is growing inside the host, It will

tear apart the host from the inside when it's mature enough to

supplement on its own and when the host rejects its continual

infestation (like what happened to Ben and the Chief in RE2).

Byproduct of its failure is the one that either Leon or Claire

encountered that vomits out bugs and centipedes and crawls. However,

its success infestation would then be pointed to Birkins as a perfect

example. Its success in infection rate also depends on the bloodline,

so if one of yourrelative sin blood be successfully infested by the

G-Virus, there's a big possibility that you won't reject it. Adding

up to its potential, it mutates everytime it encounters hazards

that could put it to rest and never stops, until its body is scattered

(like Leon and Claire did to Birkins on the train).

(First Appeared in RE2)

And of course, the vaccines…

Vaccine Codenamed: Devil

This was the one used in saving Sherry when he was infected by the

G-Virus by his dad. Can only be triggered in Claire's 1st scenario, she got

the instructions for creating the Devil Vaccine from Anette. Possible that

Umbrella intend to keep a last ace when push comes to shove, they had

developed it for emergency purposes. Possible that the vaccine is only

created at the Raccoon City Underground Lab, since it was not mentioned

in the other RE games. The only vaccine that had been created by Umbrella,

I'd say it has the strongest effects since Sherry did manage to survive

and it was the G-Virus that had infected her. Although it was a means for

countering the Virus' effect, it hadn't played a major role in RE (and the

fact that it was created by Umbrella), I guess it's not meant to be a big

deal, since Capcom just pitched in this vaccine in Claire's 1st scenario

only.

(First Appeared in RE2, Claire's 1st scenario

Unknown Vaccine:

Developed outside of Umbrella Inc. this vaccine was the one who saved

Jill when he was infected with the Nemesis Parasite by Nemesis himself.

Carlos, who was with Jill, had stumbled into it and consider it as Jill's

last hope to be cured. Developed possibly by the staff of Raccon Hospital

(since there was a vaccine machine that can create it), under the instruc

tions of a Douglas Rover, who had written the Medical Instruction Manual

for synthesizing the vaccine, it can prove that Raccoon City had an ace

on its side...only that it was too late for the city to be saved when it

was fully completed. From the span of time when the mysterious attacks

first was reported to the complete devastation of the city, I'd say that

they have created a fairly decent vaccine in a short span of time; a

complete achievement (although no account tells who had developed the

said vaccine), since you need to study the behavior of the T-Virus and

make researches for possible effects.

(First Appeared in RE3)

Reagent Daylight:

Possibly developed by the Raccoon University, with the help of a

former Umbrella employee that goes by the name Greg, the reagent

'Daylight' was also created outside of Umbrella...well...with a help

from a former Umbrella employee. Possible that it's an anticipation for

Umbrella's T-Virus and planned on ahead before Umbrella's worst nightmare,

this reagent was created and developed earlier on since it was in its

final stages in the last week of August and the mysterious incidents

weren't that big a deal until the middle of September...so I guess

someone's planning to thwart off Umbrella from the start. As recorded

by Peter the reagent needs three ingredients; the P-Base which they

specially generate. Said to dissolve when in contact with air so it is

sealed in an air-tight case. Another is the V-Poison which is cultured

from bee stings and the last is a blood sample infected by the T-Virus.

HEY! Don't worry, everyone from Naruto will be there too, SO STOP YOUR DAMN CRYING, YOU SISSY!!!

It WILL be rated M for mature for blood, cussing, Think "Land of the Dead"+ "Rambo"+ "Predator".

Trust me, you'll like it or love it. Both ways are good for me.

Anyway, Expect the prologue in due time. See You Soon…IF YOU SURVIVE!!!!

ME: GET THE HELL OFF MY COMPUTER, GAI!!!!

Gai: But I wanna have some fu…

ME: (cocks shotgun) Wanna die?

Gai: Ummmmm…. (Makes a run for the door while dodging buckshot)

I'm not coming 'round here anymore, Man YOU CRAZY!!!

ME: No, I just hate Japs in green jumpsuits, NOW GET THE HELL OFF MY LAWN!!!!

As Always, PEACE!!!!


	2. Konoha's True End

Resident Evil…5 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (PROLOGUE) XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Umbrella Corporation who created the deadly T-virus for use as Bio-weaponry was deemed guilty of many charges including illegal genetic experimentation, larceny, bribery, kidnapping, murder, and use of a biological weapon. They were stripped of their political power and bank stocks and were then forced to disband the company from there on out.

_During a search of Umbrella's database, The Pentagon found an unmarked island the size of one and ½ Australia. The island was deemed top secret by the government because the people on the isle were people that existed in Anime or Cartoons._

_The island was named Island X._

_With the threat of a possible outbreak by Umbrella in retaliation against the U.S., _

_A pre-existing antibio-terrorism team was given the weapons and police power to counter them. That team was code named M.I.S.T. (Microbiological Investigation Search Team)._

_But Raccoon City's fate was about to become another's…_

Thursday, April 25, 2007, 10:00 am Konoha Hospital 

Kurenai: What is it this time?

Kurenai was speaking to someone who brought an injured traveler.

Man: Before you see him, I should tell about the injury.

Kurenai: Well?

Man: He said someone bit him.

Kurenai: You mean "something".

Man: Ma'am, I heard him clear as a bell and said some BODY bit him.

Kurenai: He could be delusional from the blood loss. Look, You wait here and I'll go check on him, okay?

Man: Wait!!!

Kurenai: What now?

Man: I forgot to mention, When we were coming here, He said that he was bitten a rat there before, and the day after, he said he came down with the flu, and when I met him, He was scratching himself all over!!!

Meanwhile, One of the nurse staff went into the traveler's room.

Nurse: Sir, I need to know your name just for the record.

The nurse saw that his chest was not moving and went to touch his left shoulder when suddenly… He grabbed her arm and bit her!!!

Nurse: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!

Kurenai, the person she was talking to, and two guards ran into his room and found the nurse near a wall, holding her bitten arm, bleeding profusely, and the traveler falling out of bed and getting back up in front of the nurse, moving his arms forward while dragging his feet forward, as if he was trying to grab something in a sleep-like state.

Kurenai noticed that he was trying to grab her and pulled the nurse away quickly.

Kurenai: (pulls out a kunai) SIR, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!!

He turns in the direction of Kurenai, showing half of his rotting face, and lunges forward, grabbing her leg in the process.

Kurenai: HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? LET ME GO!!!!!

She snatches her leg away at the last second and stabs him in the shoulder three times.

However, he gets up and tries to grab her, but she's pushed out of the way by the man she talked to, but his left shoulder gets bitten from behind.

Man: GAH!!! (Pushes the cannibal traveler away, on to the floor) That son of a bitch!

Why did he bite me?

Kurenai: EVERYBODY, OUT OF THE ROOM, NOW!

As soon as everyone (except the you-know-who) got out, Kurenai slams the door behind her and locks it.

Kurenai: You two! (Points at two other nurses) I need you to treat the injuries on these two (Points at the man and the nurse). I need to speak to Lady Hokage about what happened here.

Nurse 2: Yes, ma'am.

Kurenai: Oh, (Looks at the man with the injured shoulder) I'll tell your students you'll be late today, Kakashi.

Kakashi: Thanks, I owe you one.

Kurenai: Correction, we're even.

**10:58 am, Lady Hokage's Office**

(THE HOKAGE WILL BE CALLED LADY UNTIL THE 1ST CHAPTER!!!!! AN: TIGER S. M.)

Kurenai: Lady Hokage?

Lady: Yes?

Kurenai: I need your permission to condemn one of the patients to his room until further notice.

Lady: Kurenai, Give me a good reason why I should let you lock an innocent person in his room, and not just any room, but a room in a hospital no less.

Kurenai: Get your sake out, because the reason will make you drink the whole bottle….

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking around Konoha to get some ramen at his favorite stand, when he bumped into a shoulder-bandaged Kakashi.

Naruto: HEY, Kaka…shi you don't look so good, did you come down with something?

Kakashi: Maybe. All I know is that I started feeling a little sick after that guy bit me.

Naruto: Who?

Kakashi: Nothing, It's Nothing. (Laughs)

Naruto: Where are you going?

Kakashi: Home to sleep this stuff off.

Naruto: Oh, okay, then. Bye, see you tomorrow.

Kakashi: See ya later.

While Kakashi was walking down an alleyway to his home, He loses consciousness in front of an ANBU guard. The guard looks over and checks out Kakashi's body before running away to another ANBU guard.

Guard 1: What happened? It's looks like you seen a ghost.

Guard 2: Fuck that, man!!! We've got a Class V outbreak on our hands!!!

Guard 1: What?

Guard 2 shows Guard 1 Kakashi's body and checks it out.

Guard 1: Damn! I hate to say it, but you're right.

Guard 2: How did it get out?

Guard 1: I heard reports saying that the lab rats that were infected managed to escape from their cage and not all of them were recovered.

Guard 2: Is that the only way it got out?

Guard 1: The only one so far.

Guard 2: What are we going to do?

Guard 1: Follow outbreak protocol.

Guard 1 pulls out a radio and says…

Guard 1: Guard 1 to all watchtowers and personnel, we have a Class V outbreak, I repeat, outbreak is Class V. Execute outbreak protocol Delta 7, I repeat, Execute protocol " Pandora's Box ".

Guard 2: "Pandora's Box"?

Guard 1: Every way out of Konoha is locked down. Doors, Gates, Tunnels, Everything.

The only way out is the emergency train in the underground facility.

_In a matter of seconds,_ (Naruto and Hinata see some of the ANBU run by at a rapid pace)

The entire leaf village was locked out to the outside, no longer safe from the horrors that would befall Konoha, and the same fate that befell the citizens of Raccoon City…

**Friday, April 26, 2007 8:58 pm**

Screams of terror fill the sky, as Kohona's fate becomes that of Raccoon City's… 

Gai: KEEP FIGHTING!!!! DON'T HOLD BACK!!!!!!

Every senior jonin, using everything they got, desperately held back the oncoming barrage of zombies, However, Every second they fight, another jonin dies at hands of the zombies and other creatures that also been unleashed. At the Hyuga complex, the last words the students hear from their teachers while inside the safety of the compound is their screams of pain and fear.

_At __**12:00 pm, **__U.S. Military officials received word from a recon plane that Konoha has fallen silent. An Army weather balloon found a dieing unknown airborne bacterium within the thick fog above Konoha. Further studies reveal the bacterium to be man made._

Saturday, April 27, 2007. 6:30 pm The White House, Washington D.C. 

Secret service agent Leon Kennedy meets with President Graham about the situation on Isle X….

Graham: Are you sure that's every thing we know?

Leon: Yes, Sir. He told me everything himself.

Graham: (Groans depressingly) You were one of the survivors of the Raccoon City outbreak, correct?

Leon: Yes, Sir. Why do you ask?

Graham: I'm going to notify the chief of MIST about this situation and to assemble a team of qualified personnel to enter Konoha and find out what the hell happened there and also find out if that man-made bacteria had any thing to do with it. And I selected you to be one of those people.

Leon: W-why me, sir?

Graham: Remember how you met my daughter, my dearest son-in-law?

Leon: You mean….

Graham: You risk life and limb to save all others, no matter what the situation may be, even if it costs you your life. Plus you're the only one not on vacation.

Leon: What?

Graham: (laughs) I'm just kidding about the vacation thing. The other reason is that you now know about Isle X, so it's fair to see it up close.

Leon: When do I leave, Sir?

Graham: Immediately. You will first land at the military base on the outskirts of Jump City were MIST main HQ is located. (Pulls out a file from his desk) In here, lies everything to know on all the people in MIST, I suggest you study that file but good. You will meet with MIST special agent Raven Grayson, her Bio in that file as well by the way, She will escort you to MIST HQ where you will meet with the chief himself.

I want you to tell him everything the army has told so far. He'll hand you a list of people he has chosen to this case, and you will accompany him to meet the team. You will then receive your mission briefing from him, after you've been briefed, you will be under his command for the rest of the mission. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Kennedy?

Leon: Crystal, Sir.

Next: Code name: Shadows of Raccoon City 

**Will you like to use the "ink ribbon"?**


	3. Code Name: Shadows Of Raccoon City

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (AUTHOR'S NOTE) XXXXXXXXXX

I forgot to tell you a couple of things and here they are.

I do not own Resident Evil; it's characters, items, and monsters. They all belong to CAPCOM entertainment, Inc. Nor do I own anything related to Naruto.

I do own the OC's that will be in the story.

The name brand guns that you will see in this story belong to their respected companies, some of the guns will be custom and some of the guns will be original.

I decide who lives and who dies, and if you see some one you like die, TOUGH LUCK cause I'm not changing it for shit!!!

I will describe any item or weapon the people collect is if this was a RE game!

The story will be told with two people being the main characters, one OC and the other a female from Naruto.

If I forget to write this down, you can review the chapters anytime you like, But if you want to talk smack about them, then DON'T!!!

There will be two romance parings, one between the main characters and the other, well…. I'll type the first four letters of their names and you can figure it out. NaruXSaku.

Don't expect me to update 24/7; I have A.D.D. (Attention Deficit Disorder) and I may forget to update.

And just like Marleone, I WILL SUE ANY BODY WHO COPIES MY STORY AND I WILL SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU GOT, if you do not get my permission first.

Now, that I'm done talking, Let's get to the story.

Resident Evil…. 5 Army Base "Area X-1", Island X Monday, April 28, 2007, 8:30 pm 

While Leon's plane landed on the airstrip inside the army base, he was looking out the window for anybody that looked like a special agent.

Leon: Man, Where is that woman? Aren't special agents suppose to be there before you get there or some thing like that?

He then sees the plane stop near a car with a young man no older than 20 in a dress suit without a tie and his dress jacket unbuttoned leaning against the car, His height around 6'2, weighing around 175 lbs at least (AN: This guy is an alter ego of mine so technically this guy is me!!!), with an unruly short brown moustache/goatee wearing Matrix-agent-like sunglasses.

When Leon gets out of the plane, the man walks toward Leon.

Man: Are you Leon Scott Kennedy?

Leon: I thought that Raven was a woman.

Man: Change of plans, Mr. Kennedy, You're meeting me in person.

Leon: You can't be the chief, you look like a inter…

Man: MR. KENNEDY, You make one more wisecrack on any thing about me and I'll see to it that you go home in handcuffs! Don't forget, I have the President's number on speed dial on my cell phone!!!

Leon: You mean…

Man: That's right, I'm the chief of MIST. My Name is Maxwell Valentine and I suggest you remember who runs this show here, got it?

Leon: Yes, Sir. Wait, Valentine as in Jill Valentine?

Max: You know something about my mother?

Leon: Wait; Jill's your mom?

Max: I-I-It's a long story, forget I asked.

Leon: Uhhh…okay then, sir

Leon and Maxwell walk into an army briefing room where they meet some other people.

Max: Leon, these are the people you will be working with. Some of them you know, some of them you don't. TEAM, IDENTIFY YOURSELFS!

Barry: My name is Barry Burton. Former S.T.A.R.S. alpha team member and a heck of a shot with a magnum revolver. A hobby of mine is being a gunsmith. Max, if Umbrella's behind this, you've picked a good man for the job!

Carlos: Name's Carlos Oliveira. Former U.B.C.S. soldier, my specialty is heavy weapons, security, weapon maintenance, and mission back-up.

Mikhail: (Russian accent) My name is Mikhail Viktor. I am a Former U.B.C.S. soldier, and my specialty is search and rescue, marksmanship, and infiltration tactics.

Albert: My name is Albert Wesker. Former S.T.A.R.S. alpha team captain and former Umbrella scientist and spy. After I defected from another company, the government would wipe my slate clean if I join MIST. I work at MIST as the night shift supervisor.

Because of the T-virus in my blood, I have super human abilities and my other abilities have been enhanced.

Max: And of course, me. You all ready know my name, but you don't know any thing about me. I am the chief of MIST and I also work as the day shift supervisor for MIST.

My mother is Former S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine, and my father, you will meet on the mission. I'm experienced in all forms of combat and let's just say that Wesker and I share the same abilities, and NO, he isn't my father. And you, Leon…

Leon: My name is Leon Scott Kennedy, and I am a former R.P.D. police officer and I am currently a Secret service agent. I served in the U.S. Marines for eight years, four of them in action. I won't let Konoha become another Raccoon City.

Max: Now that we all know each other, I would like to get this mission BRIEFING STARTED RIGHT NOW, SO WILL ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN? YOU TOO, LEON!

As soon as everyone sat down, Maxwell started to talk.

Max: All right then, according to the report, Konoha flat lined at midnight last Friday. The report said a bunch of heat signatures were going cold, it was later found out that the spots were people, and it also says that a cold spot, basically a dead human being, got up as if nothing happened. Guys, when something's dead, it's dead. Somehow, whatever it is over there is causing the dead to be re-animated.

Barry: You think its Umbrella?

Albert: There's no evidence to confirm that possibility. The island was marked in their main database, but there's no evidence to confirm a lab faculty here or anywhere on the island.

Leon: What about a hidden or underground faculty under Konoha? I mean think about it, Konoha is a ninja village, surrounded by mountains and forests. Not only that, if you know ninja rules, if they get captured, they'll kill themselves instead of talk. They could kill a person who found them out, then just say that he killed himself when he was captured.

Max: Are you saying that some of the people of Konoha were paid to keep the faculty a secret and if anybody found out, they take the person somewhere and kill them?

Leon: No, no, no, sir. I'm saying that some of the higher-ups that are from or with Umbrella could make up a punishable-by death excuse then send the assassins to kill them. It's the perfect cover!!! A village sworned to the ultimate secretsy!! As long as Umbrella has people inside the government, they control everything in Konoha!!!

Max: Whether both your theories are right or not, it doesn't change the fact that there is no evidence to confirm both of them. Now then, here's how the mission going to go, First, we have to evacuate all the survivors of the incident. There are two LZ's (Landing Zones) where the most heat signatures have been confirmed. Barry and Mikhail will be piloting the chopper to both LZ's. One, as you can see on the picture that the recon plane took on Friday, is near the what reports call the "Hokage mansion" which behind it is what appears to be a mountain mural to four people. Think of it as the city hall of village. Wesker and me will go in to for the go-godi-goda…everybody that meets her calls her Lady Hokage, find her and escort her out of the mansion. Meanwhile, Leon, you and Carlos will land here near a large complex where a lot of heat signatures were confirmed, find them, and get them out of there. The army will send choppers to both LZ's to retrieve the survivors. As soon as the survivors outside the city, then the second half of the mission can began which is we search the city and find out what happened there. Once the mission is complete, we will return to the chopper and leave Konoha. I will also call the pentagon to authorize the bacillus-terminate operation to make sure the bacterium doesn't spread outside of Konoha.

Leon: Bacillus-terminate operation?

Max: Short tense, they nuke the hell out of the place.

Wesker: Talk about your overkill.

Max: All right team, you guys got 5 hours to get ready for the mission. Use them well, cause you may never come back from this mission alive. See you in 5 hours. Oh, before I forget, the mission's code name is "Shadows of Raccoon City".

Ladies and gentlemen, I, President James Graham have decided to tell you, the people, a secret that the government and me kept from you. The picture you see before you is a top-secret island…

Reports now have confirmed that the incident is bio-terrorism related…

The pentagon has authorized MIST to enter the biohazard area inside Konoha to investigate the incident and rescue any possible survivors from the area.

To those brave souls who are about to enter a man-made hell, our hearts and prayers go out to you, good luck and god bless you all.

Max: (He's wearing an tactical outfit similar to the one Wesker wore in Resident Evil, the Gamecube version) You guys ready?

Carlos: (RE3 outfit) Ready, Sir!

Barry: (RE: remake outfit) Born ready!

Wesker: (RE: CV outfit) Waiting for you, Sir.

Mikhail: (RE3 outfit) I'm ready.

Leon: (RE4 outfit without the jacket) When do we leave?

Max: Now.

**En-route to Konoha, 3:30 pm**

Barry: We're about 10 miles away, guys.

Max: Remember, we're heading there to rescue and investigate, that's it.

Carlos: (looks to his right to see what seems to be a cloaked 7 foot tall man sitting down)

You part of the team?

Man: …

Carlos: Ah, The silent type, huh?

The man just nods his head.

Carlos: I'll leave you alone, then.

Barry: 5 miles away, guys.

Mikhail: Double-check your gear, team.

Barry: Hey, Max. You might want to see this.

They see a huge fog cloud surrounding on top of Konoha.

Max: Go into the fog cloud, now.

Barry: Sir, if we go inside that fog, we won't know what will be waiting for us.

Max: We won't get a second chance. If we go back to the base now, they will launch the nuke. I'm sorry, but we have to risk our lives to save others. Go into the cloud, Barry.

Barry: I have a bad feeling about this.

After they went thru the cloud, they see what seem to be the remains of Konoha after a full-scale riot.

Max: (opens the chopper's sliding side door) BARRY, CIRCLE AROUND THE VILLAGE ONE TIME FOR ME! I NEED TO TAKE SOME SNAPSHOTS FROM UP HERE!!

As Maxwell was taking another snapshot, He sees three people running towards and under the chopper, two males in cloaks wearing masks, and one female.

Max: HEY, BARRY, FOLLOW THOSE…

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Max: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Barry: WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED BY AN ANTI-AIRCRAFT PLATFORM!

Max: (Pulls out his binoculars) WHERE? I DON'T SEE…

Maxwell spots an automated missile platform on top of the mountain.

Max: (slams the side door shut) BARRY, GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NOW!!!

But before anything could be done….

BOOM!!!!!!!

Barry: DAMN IT!!!! THE STABILING RUDDER BEEN HIT!!!! WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!

Max: (Opens the side door) CHANGE OF PLANS!!! EVERY BODY OUT NOW!!!!!

Max sees an alleyway below.

Max: (points at the tall man) YOU, OUT NOW!!!

The man runs to the door and jumps out.

Max: LEON, YOU AND CARLOS, OUT NOW!!!

Leon and Carlos jump out and deploy their parachutes.

Max sees the roof of a building below him.

Max: WESKER, YOU'RE WITH ME!! COME ON!!!!

As the roof is below them…

Max: READY? JUMP!!!!

Maxwell and Wesker land on the roof of the building and watch as their only means of escape crash just a few yards away.

Wesker: God damn it! Leon was right on one thing, what ever happened here, they didn't want anyone to know about it.

Crikikikikick…

Max: Is it just me or do I have the feeling we're about to fall on our ass from a few feet high anyway?

CrrrrrraaAAACCCKKK!!!

Maxwell and Wesker fall down to the floor of the…

Max: A pub. We landed on the roof of a downtown bar. Great. Wesker, you okay?

Wesker: Yeah, I'm fine. You?

Max: I'm cool. (Gets up off the floor) Well, we can forget a rescue coming as long as that turret is up and running.

Wesker: (Gets off the floor) What do we do, now, Max?

Max: The mission stays the same. Rescue any survivors and find out what's going on here. Wesker, I'll stay here and find a map or some thing to tell us where the hell we are.

BEEPBEEPBEEP

Max: Who is this?

Leon: (on the radio) Max, is that you?

Max: Are you okay?

Leon: We're okay over here.

Max: Any way to get to the mansion from there?

Leon: That's the bad news. When we were landing in the alley, we saw that all the routes to the main road and to the mansion are either barricaded or blocked off by fire or wreckage.

Max: All right, then. Find someplace to hide out and wait until Wesker, Barry, and Mikhail get there. Do not contact me until they arrive, understood?

Leon: Got it.

Max: Wesker, go to the crash site, see if Barry and Mikhail are still alive, and salvage what you can from the wreckage, And if their still alive, get them to Leon's location, okay?

Wesker: Yes, Sir. Oh, before I forget, here, take my Samurai edge. I modified it for you.

Consider it a gift.

(**Beretta M92F Wesker's S.T.A.R.S. Custom Handgun. "Samurai Edge") **(The gun was modified by Barry for Wesker during the Spencer Mansion incident. It's been modified further with a 4X magnification aiming scope, and has a flashlight/laser sight attachment on the underside. It now fires .40 S&W rounds.) (By the way, since I'm describing things in the story as if it was a game, all weapons will be equipped with the Infinity gear. It makes all the ammo in your gun endless!)

Max: Uh… Don't you need…?

Wesker: (Pulls out an original Beretta M92F S.T.A.R.S handgun) Chris dropped it when we were on Rockfort Isle. He would'nt mind if I use it for a while.

Max: Oh, okay then. (Maxwell takes the "Samurai Edge")

Wesker: I'll contact you when I find them. (Wesker leaves through the side door of the bar.)

Max: All right, let's see if I can find a map around here. (Maxwell sees something under some papers.) What's this? ( Maxwell finds a map of downtown Konoha.) All right, now I can find a way around the blockades. I better take the back door out. (Max finds out the door is locked.) Damn! Door's locked! I need something to act as a lock pick. (Max sees a dead body wearing a jonin head band on his head.) Looks like a soldier of the village. He took his own life instead. Wait a minute… (Max takes the ninja headband and tears off the cloth around the metal plate.) (Max gets a thin metal plate.) I can use this to shimmy the door. (Max walks over to the door and uses the metal plate.) (The door is now unlocked.)

But before he opens the door…

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!!!!!

Rapid banging and rattling of a door knob alerts Maxwell to the front door.

Max: What the…? (Max runs to the door, unlocks and opens the door with his gun straight forward, reveling a terrified blonde haired woman.)

Woman: Wait, Don't…

Max: Get down!! (BANG! BANG! BANG!) (Max looks at the people he shot.) What the? Are these people already dead? (Max looks at the woman and extends his hand.)

Ma'am, you better come with me, it's not safe here.

One of the cloaked men: LEAVE OUR HOKAGE ALONE!!!

Max: HEY! Behind you!

The cloaked men turn around only to be attacked by the Zombies.

Cloaked Men: HEY, HEY, HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The woman watched in horror as the men who guarded her were being devoured by the Zombies.

Maxwell sees even more zombies heading towards them in mass numbers.

Max: LADY, GET INSIDE, NOW!!!!! (As soon as woman was inside, Maxwell slams the door and puts his full weight behind it as the zombies tried to break the door down.)

(Grunts) Hey! You see that chair to your right?

Woman: Yeah, Why?

Max: Bring it over here, and put the back of it under the door knob!

The woman shoves the chair under the door knob.

Max: (Gets away from the door) nice wor… (Max sees the woman in distress holding herself up with her arms on a guard rail.) Hey, you okay?

Woman: Why didn't you help them? Why did you let them become food for those things?

Max: I'm sorry I couldn't help them, but if I tried to help them, we would have been killed, too. Tell me, Are you the one they call "Lady Hokage"?

Woman: Yes, That's me. And who the hell are you? Do you even know what's going in this town?

Max: Don't worry about that, I intend to find out. My name is Maxwell Valentine, A member of MIST, a counter bio-terrorism team, sent in to rescue the survivors and investigate the incident here.

Woman: You mean you're here to save us?

Max: We were, however there is an anti-aircraft platform on top of the mountain that shot down my team's chopper. Until that missile turret is shut down, don't expect another rescue anytime soon.

Woman: I see… Well, I guess I'm stuck with you for now, and since you told me your name, I might as well tell you my name. My name is….

CRASH! CRUNCH! CRACK!

Maxwell and the Hokage turn to see the front windows of the bar smashed open.

Max: Damn! They're coming in through the broken windows. Come on, we have to get out of here, NOW!!! (Max turns to the side door to see it getting hammered by zombies) Quick, out the back door, HURRY! (Max and the Hokage exit out the back door) We can't stay here, we have to keep moving. This way. (Max and the Hokage run into an alleyway behind a blockade) (Max tries to open a door in the alley) Damn it. The door's jammed. I can't get it open.

CRASH!

Max sees the zombies beginning to pour out of broken barricade.

Max: (Looks beside the Hokage to see a large boxy wheeled trash container) Hey, Hokage. Give me a hand moving that trashcan to the front of the door here. We'll use it as a step to get over the wall. (Sees the zombies moving even closer) Come on, hurry!

Max and the Hokage move the trashcan to the door and climb up on to it.

Woman: Now, what?

Max: Get on my back and I'll push you over.

The Hokage climbs on to Maxwell's back and is helped over the wall.

Max runs up the sidewall of the alley and grabs the top of the wall and rolls over it.

Max: (Lands on the ground feet first) Uh! Come on, we better keep going.

They run down a main road to another alleyway with a locked door.

Woman: Are we safe?

CRICK….

Max: No…

CRASH!

The zombies inside the buildings in the alley were smashing open the windows and were coming towards them.

Max: (Sees a pad lock on the door and pulls out his gun) Hokage, Get back! (BANG!) (Max shoots off the pad lock and finds that the door is locked and tries ramming it down)

Woman: Hurry, Max. They're getting closer!

Mustering up all his strength, Maxwell rams the door open.

Max: (Grabs the Hokage's arm) This way! Follow me!

Max and the Hokage ran to the front door of a large warehouse, the zombies close behind. Max opens the door, but before the Hokage could get in, a zombie grabbed her leg.

Woman: LET ME GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

Max sees this and shoots the zombie twice in the back, before deciding to kick its head off.

Max grabs the Hokage's arm and throws her inside and slams and locks the strong metal door.

**April 28, 2007, 5:30pm. It seems that these monsters of sorts have overtaken the entire village. I managed to find the Hokage and kept her safe. With the missile turret online, we won't expect a rescue anytime soon. The only way to escape the city is to try and find another way somehow. The only thing that surprises me is that we're still alive….**

Maxwell is looking out the windows to see if the coast is clear.

Max: Okay, It looks like they lost interest in us and went elsewhere.

BEEPBEEPBEEP!

Max: Wesker?

Wesker: Max! You're Okay! What going on here? First, every thing was quiet, than it became Raccoon City all over again!

Max: Your guess is as good as mine. Listen, I have the Hokage, Where are you?

Wesker: Me and the rest of the team are in a doctor's office just east of your location.

Max: All right. Stay there till I get there, understood?

Wesker: Yes, Sir. Out.

Max: Lady Hokage, My team's not far from here. It's a risk, but I need you to follow me there. You'll be safer with them.

DON'T GO!!!!

Max: (pulls out his gun) Stay there, Hokage. Whoever you are, show yourself, now!!!

A young man lands on the floor.

Woman: Shikamaru?

Shika: Going out there is suicide!!! Those things killed my mother and siblings!

As long as I'm inside this building, they can't get me! I'm going to stay here till someone comes to save me!

Max: HEY! I happen to be part of a rescue team, and the best chance you have to survive is to stay with my team!

Shika: SCREW YOU AND YOUR TEAM! I'd rather starve to death then be a buffet for those things! (Runs inside a storage container and closes the doors)

Max: (Runs to the container) The only chance you have to live is with my help!

Shika: I TOLD YOU!!! I'M NOT LEAVING!!! NEVER!!!!

Woman: Max, let him stay here. As soon as we find a way to someplace safer, we'll come back for him.

Max: Okay. Right now, getting you to a safe place is top priority, Lady Hokage.

Woman: Please, Call me by my real name: Tsunade.

Max: Okay then, Lad…I mean Tsunade, you ready to go?

Tsu: Ready when you are!

They were brought together by an unavoidable destiny.

This is the beginning of their worst nightmares.

**Next time: Find the nine-tailed brat and meet the Lickers**

As always, REVIEW!!!!


End file.
